Love Me?
by My beauty jeje
Summary: Update Chap 4! Jung Yunho namja miskin 30 tahun terpaksa menyandera Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik dan manja berusia 17 tahun anak pengusaha terkaya di Seoul. Bagaimana Jung Yunho menghadapi tingkah manja Kim Jaejoong saat ia menjadi tawanannya? A YunJae fanfiction Don't like don't read, no bashing, typos. Just read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

CAST : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Cast lain menyusul

.

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

Anneyong,

Saya datang dengan fic baru lagi (?), oh no...disaat saya sibuk mengetik kelanjutan ff yang lain, tiba-tiba ide ini muncul begitu saja. Daripada nanti idenya menghilang, jadi saya memutuskan untuk langsung mengetiknya saja, dan jadilah ff gaje ini. Untuk lanjutan ff saya yang lain, saya mohon bersabar ne, karena masih dalam proses pengetikan. Jeongmal gomawo atas perhatiannya dan review dari chingu & saengideul semua masih saya tunggu selalu...*bow

Happy reading^^

.

.

_SUMMARY_

_Jung Yunho terpaksa menyandera Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik dan manja anak pengusaha terkaya di Seoul. Bagaimana Jung Yunho menghadapi tingkah manja Kim Jaejoong saat ia menjadi tawanannya?_

.

.

.

.

**LOVE ME?**

.

.

.

.

"Maaf hanya jalan operasilah yang bisa menyelamatkan ibu anda Tuan Jung"

"Hhhh...arasso uisanim, kapan operasi akan dilaksanakan?"

"Secepatnya, sembari menunggu ibu anda kondisinya stabil, operasi akan segera dilaksanakan"

"Kira-kira kapan waktunya"

"Seminggu lagi"

"Arraso, saya akan segera menyiapkan biayanya, gomawo uisanim"

.

.

Namja bersorot mata tajam itu tampak hilir mudik frustasi seperti orang kebingungan disebuah taman tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat sang umma terbaring lemah. Penyakit komplikasi Jantung yang mengharuskan sang ibunda menjalani operasi dan membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit membuatnya seperti orang gila sekarang ini.

Tentu saja pekerjaannya yang tidak tetap sehari-harinya yang hanyalah pekerja kasar, pagi hari ia mengantar koran kerumah-rumah pelanggan setelahnya ia langsung ke pasar tradisional dan menjadi buruh kasar hingga hari menjelang sore. tentu saja pendapatannya hanya pas-pasan untuk biaya makan berdua saja dengan ummanya.

"2 juta won, kemana aku mencarinya" Gumam bibir yang berbentuk hati itu putus asa.

Jung Yunho, 30 tahun, mungkin ia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak makhluk yang kurang beruntung. Tidak mengecap pendidikan yang maksimal sedari kecil dikarenakan ummanya yang hidup sebatang kara tak sanggup membiayai pendidikannya, sehingga ia harus puas mengecap pendidikan hanya sebatas SD saja.

Dan kini permasalahan hidup seakan tak henti menghampirinya, ia harus mencari sejumlah besar uang dengan waktu kurang seminggu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sang bunda. Diremasnya kasar rambutnya yang tumbuh sedikit panjang karena tidak terurus. Bisa mandi satu kali sehari saja ia sudah bersyukur. Berkali-kali sang umma menyuruhnya untuk mencari pendamping hidup, namun alasan ekonomilah yang membuatnya tak ada niat untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan lawan jenis. Menurutnya yeoja itu akan merepotkannya saja, terlebih anak-anak, ia bukan tipe penyuka anak-anak.

_Krruukkk...kruuukkk_

Suara perut laparnya seakan mengganggu konsentrasinya saat itu. Ia memang belum makan sejak semalam, mengingat ia harus berhemat untuk membeli obat-obatan ummanya. Dikeluarkannya dompet usangnya dari balik kantong belakang jeans kumalnya, entah sudah berapa minggu jeans tersebut tidak dicuci. Semenjak ummanya 'menginap' dirumah sakit, ia tak sempat mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Diarahkan langkahnya menuju sebuah warung makan pinggir jalan, berharap hanya menghabiskan beberapa won saja, sesudahnya ia akan berpuasa sampai besok siang. Warung makan sederhana itu terletak diseberang sebuah sekolah elit, sangat kontras memang, karena lingkungan disana tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat ummanya berada adalah lingkungan perkantoran dan pertokoan. Para pegawai rendahan biasanya memilih mengunjungi warung makan sederhana ini tempat mereka bersantap siang.

Untunglah saat itu warung tersebut tidak terlalu ramai, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 siang waktu Seoul, terang saja waktu makan siang sudah lewat sehingga warung itu sudah terlihat lengang, mungkin sebentar lagi pemiliknya akan menutup warung tersebut.

Jung Yunho tengah asyik menikmati makan siangnya dengan pikiran yang masih kalut akan kebutuhan uang yang lumayan besar itu. Tak sengaja ia melihat sesosok berseragam SMA yang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Sosok yang dapat dipastikan seorang namja itu, karena memakai seragam sekolah celana panjang lengkap dengan jas dan dasinya. Sosok yang terlihat oleh mata musang dari kejauhan itu tampak tengah gusar seperti menunggu sesuatu, atau seseorang? dari kejauhan Yunho melihat bocah namja yang terlihat cantik (?) itu sesekali menggigiti kuku jarinya, kemudian menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Sepertinya sosok cantik itu tengah kesal.

.

.

Setelah membayar makanannya Jung Yunho bergegas keluar dari warung itu. Pemilik warung itupun tak lama setelah Yunho berlalu mereka langsung menutup warungnya. Keadaan disekitar sanapun menjadi sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang lalu lalang, karena pegawai kantor dan pertokoan kembali kerutinitas mereka, bekerja.

Jung Yunho memilih duduk kembali di taman yang tak jauh dari sekolah tempat ia melihat siswa tadi yang tengah gusar didepan gerbang sekolah. Dinyalakannya sebatang rokok sambil masih mengamati gerak-gerik siswa cantik itu. Jaraknya dengan tempat namja cantik itu berada tidaklah terlalu jauh, hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuat jalan besar saja. Dari tempatnya duduk, dengan jelas ia dapat melihat jika sicantik diseberang sana telah berulang kali melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya yang ditutupi lengan jasnya yang panjang. Jung Yunho bertaruh jika dibalik jas tersebut namja itu pasti memiliki kulit yang sangat putih, dilihat dari kulit wajahnya saja yang tampak pucat.

_"Yeoppo"_ Gumam Yunho dari seberang sana sembari menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan asapnya keudara. Senyum tipis dibibirnya tatkala melihat sosok cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah melirik jam tangannya untuk yang kesekian kali. Jung Yunho merasa tersedot dalam dunianya sendiri saat menatap sosok yang 'indah' menurutnya itu. Hidung yang mancung, bibir merah penuh, kulit putih mulus, rambut kekuningan dibiarkan tumbuh melewati telinganya. Andai saja ia tak memakai seragam namja, pasti semua yang melihatnya akan menyangka ia seorang yeoja.

_"Hhhh...bisa-bisanya aku melamun memikirkan hal lain, umma tak bisa menungguku...ottokhe"_ Yunho yang tersentak dari pikirannya yang menerawang karena mengagumi sosok yang berada tak jauh darinya itu.

'Dilihat dari gaya dan gerak-geriknya, ia pasti anak orang kaya, umm...kaya? sudah pasti banyak uang, dan aku memerlukan uang...' Batin Yunho sembari memperhatikan secara intens sosok cantik yang kini tengah menggigiti kuku jarinya.

'Apa aku harus...aahhhh' Sebelah tangannya menjambak rambut kusutnya dengan kasar, sepertinya Yunho tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ummanya dan sicantik diseberang sana.

_"Apa peduliku, toh mereka juga orang kaya, setelah uang diberikan, akan kukembalikan anak mereka"_

Setelah bergumam demikian, Jung Yunho bangkit, diinjaknya sisa rokok yang sudah setengah dihisapnya tadi untuk mematikan apinya, lalu dengan langkah mantap dirahkan kakinya menuju tempat sicantik yang tengah gusar menunggu jemputannya yang tak kunjung datang.

.

.

"Hhhh...Han ahjussi awas saja, akan Joongie adukan kepada appa Joongie nanti. Mana ponsel mati lagi, huh" Rutuk bibir merah itu sembari mengerucutkan benda merah tersebut.

Tampaknya sicantik sudah bosan menunggu sejak tadi. Sudah hampir 2 jam ia menunggu supir keluarganya yang tak kunjung tiba untuk menjemputnya. Mengapa ia tidak menyetir mobil sendiri? Tentu saja karena sifatnya yang manja yang biasa selalu dilayani, membuatnya malas untuk menyetir sendiri kesekolah.

Dihentak-hentakkan kaki kurusnya tanda ia sangat kesal. Peluh mulai bercucuran didahinya. Hari mulai beranjak sore, sicantik itupun tak menyadari jika bahaya sedang mengintainya. Ia tak menyadari jika sesosok pria tinggi dengan rambutnya yang sedikit gondrong yang wajahnya kurang jelas karena ditutupi topi tengah menuju kearahnya. Perhatian sicantik dari tadi hanyalah hamparan jalan besar dan mobil-mobil yang lalu lalang.

_Sreetttt_

"Jangan bergerak, jangan bersuara, kalau ingin selamat ikuti perintahku adik kecil"

"Hmmpphh...nu-nuguseo, mmppffh..."

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya seorang telah membekap mulutnya dan membisikkan nada ancaman, tentu saja membuat namja tersebut ketakutan. Ia meronta-ronta saat orang tersebut menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, sedang tubuhnya terkunci karena orang tersebut telah menahan kedua tangannya.

'Diam kataku!" Bentak orang tak dikenal itu. Seketika siswa SMA itu mengangguk patuh karena takut. Ia menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya dan suaranya, baru namja yang ternyata adalah Jung Yunho itu menurunkan telapak tangannya dari mulut sicantik yang badannya gemetar karena takut.

"Ah-jussi si-apa?" Suara halus itu terdengar pelan hampir tak tertangkap ditelinga Yunho saat itu.

"Kau ikuti saja perintahku, berlakulah wajar saja, atau kau akan menyesal, mengerti?" Ancam Yunho mencoba membuat suaranya seseram mungkin.

"N-ne ahjusii, t-tapi j-jangan sakiti Joongie eoh, hiks..." Bibir merah itu mulai terisak.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu jika menurut, kajjja"

"Ahjussi mau bawa Joongie kemana, hiks..."

"Ikut saja, dan berhenti menangis!"

Tangan besar Yunho menarik pergelangan anak SMA itu kepinggir jalan dan menyetop sebuah taksi. Kemudian taksipun melaju meninggalkan lokasi tempat Yunho 'menculik' sicantik berseragam SMA tadi.

Tak sampai 5 menit setelah taksi yang membawa Yunho berlalu, sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepan gerbang sekolah. Turun lelaki paruh baya tergopoh-gopoh dari dalam mobil dan kelihatan bingung karena objek tujuannya tak berada ditempat biasa ia menunggu. Dengan wajah yang kebingungan ahjussi itu masuk kedalam sekolah, mungkin untuk mencari keberadaan majikannya.

.

.

"Berhenti didepan sana Ahjussi"

"Ne baiklah"

"Kajja kita turun"

Setelah tiba disebuah apartemen yang sangat sederhana, bahkan bisa dibilang kumuh, Yunho menarik paksa lengan kurus namja yang ternyata bername tag Kim Jaejoong dibaju seragamnya itu. Segera diseretnya tubuh kurus itu agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi sisupir taksi. Kim Jaejoong yang mengikuti langkah lebar Yunho sedikit terseok-seok lantaran ia juga harus menyeret tas sekolahnya yang lumayan berat. Hingga tibalah mereka didepan tangga sebuah apartemen.

"Ahjussi, dimana ini? mengapa mengajak Joongie kesini? Joongie tidak kenal Ahjussi, hiks..."

"Ini apartemenku, kajja!"

"Andwae, shireeo! Joongie mau pulang saja, hikss..."

Dan wajah pucat itupun semakin pucat saat melihat keadaan apartemen tersebut yang tampak kumuh. Tangga dihadapannya sangatlah kotor, banyak sampah berserakan serta dinding yang dipenuhi coretan. Dan sepertinya pikirannya sedikit terbuka, dengan penuh keberanian pemilik mata doe hitam itupun bersiap berbalik dan mengambil langkah seribu, membuat mata musang yang sudah berada beberapa tangga diatas mendelik kaget dan langsung berinisiatif mengejar target sanderanya.

**Brugghh**

"Awww! appo hikss...ummaa, tolong Joongie ummaa, hueee...hiks"

"Yah, sudah kubilang kau menurut saja, percuma melarikan diri"

"Appo, hiks..."

"Sudah, mari kulihat bagian mana yang sakit, ayo berikan kakimu, dasar manja..."

"Appo, hiks..."

Tangisan keras ketika namja cantik terjatuh disaat akan berlari ia tak melihat sebuah batu didepannya sehingga ia tersandung dan membuat celana panjangnya robek hingga dengkulnya berdarah. Tidak itu saja, sepertinya pergelangan kakinya juga terkilir. Yunhopun terpaksa memeriksa keadaannya.

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

"Aniya, appo...jeongmal appoyo, Joongie tidak bohong"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu naiklah kepunggungku"

'...'

"Kajja! atau kau ingin berjalan sendiri hah?"

"Arraseo"

Akhirnya Jaejoong sicantik itu mau juga naik kepunggung Yunho setelah sebelumnya tampak ragu melihat keadaan namja yang sangat kumal itu. Tak terbayang jika dirinya akan menempel dipunggung namja yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya ahjussi itu.

Tanpa kesusahan Yunho menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan beban yang dibawa dipunggungnya. Dalam hatinya ia sangat heran, apa yang dimakan anak itu sehingga membuatnya sedemikian ringan. Padahal orang kaya kan bisa makan apa saja yang mereka mau, batinnya. Sesekali hidungnya menyesap harum bedak bayi dari tubuh yang berada dipunggungnya itu. Nyaman, itulah yang dirasakannya, uang telah membuatnya tega menyandera makhluk polos itu. Namun keterpaksaanlah yang membuatnya melakukan hal nista tersebut.

"Ahjussi..." Suara halus itu kembali membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Ne"

"Sudah berapa hari ahjussi tidak mandi?"

'...'

"Ahjussi bau asem, hihihi..."

"Yah kau ini!"

**Brakkk!**

"Aww, appo...kenapa ahjussi melempar Jongie...hiks"

"Jalan sendiri! tak sudi lagi aku menggendongmu!"

"Ihh ahjussi kejam sekali, hiks..."

Tubuh kurus itu terduduk dengan tidak elitnya saat tanpa diduganya sang penyanderanya melepaskan begitu saja ia dari punggung tempatnya bertengger barusan. Dengan santai Yunho melenggang melangkah sendirian dengan bibirnya yang komat-kamit karena kesal dengan kejujuran si tawanan cantiknya. Sungguh berbanding terbalik, disaat ia mengagumi keharuman aroma tubuhnya, eh bocah itu malah menghina aroma tubuhnya.

"Hmmppff...memang bau" Tak sadar bibir hati itu pun mengeluhkan hal serupa saat dengan sengaja ia mengangkat kedua ketiaknya dan mencium aromanya. Tak heran, sejak kemarin ia belum mandi.

.

.

"Ahjussi, mengapa Joongie dibawa kesini?"

"Karena kau akan kumanfaatkan"

"Dimanfaatkan? untuk apa memangnya?"

"Aku akan meminta tebusan dengan orang tuamu!"

"Umm...berarti Joongie jadi sandera eoh? seperti di film-film itu?"

"Ne"

"Wow keren..."

"Yah kau ini, menjadi sandera apanya yang keren?"

"Karena Joongie nantinya akan diselamatkan oleh polisi tampan, hihihi"

"Aisshh anak ini..."

Yunho sangat frustasi mendengar ucapan polos sang bocah yang bisa ditebak umurnya tak lebih dari 17 tahun. Saat ini mereka telah berada diruang depan apartemennya yang sangat berantakan itu. Terlihat dari gaya bicara yang masih polos, anak ini pasti tak pernah bergaul diluaran. Waktunya pasti dihabiskannya hanya didalam rumahnya saja. terlihat dari kulitnya yang putih pucat. Tak henti ia mengagumi sosok yang menurutnya sangat sempurna itu, terlebih lagi kedua big doe eyes itu yang sedari tadi menyedot perhatiannya.

"Ahjussi , mengapa menatap Joongie seperti itu?"

"Eh, a-aniya...soalnya kau itu aneh!" Jawab Yunho asal.

"Aneh? joongie aneh?"

"Ne"

Dan bibir merah itupun mengerucut mendengar jawaban sang ahjusi penyanderanya barusan. Yunho yang melihat bibir menggoda itu hanya bisa menelan salivanya. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar tidak tergoda untuk menyerang benda menggemaskan tersebut.

"Ahjussi..."

"Ne, apalagi bocah?" Jawab Yunho kesal.

"Joongie mau pipis...tidak tahan" Ujar sicantik itu dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya, sepertinya ia memang sudah tak tahan lagi, terbukti dengan caranya berdiri yang tidak sempurna, kedua paha menjepit benda diselangkangannya.

"Yah, kau membuat kesal saja! tak ada air! terserah kau mau buang air dimana saja!"

Yunho tampaknya sudah tak sabar lagi menghadapi tingkah rewel sanderanya itu. Kali ini tak dihiraukannya rengekan manja sicantik yang ingin melepaskan hajatnya, sampai...

**Cuurrrrr~**

"YAH MENGAPA KAU SEENAKNYA BUANG AIR DISANA? AHHHHH"

.

.

.

.

**End? Delete? Keep or TBC?**

**Review ne...gomawo**

**twitt: Peya_ok**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CAST** : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul, Kim Siwon

Cast lain menyusul

.

**Note** : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

_Anneyong,_

Hahaha...ternyata saya cepat sekali baliknya yah, bikin kuenya belum mulai ya adek-adek, jadi kesempatan saya pergunakan buat ketik ff ini. Saya ngetiknya kayak kesetanan jadi maklum saja kalo banyak typo. Tolong dikoreksi ya...jgn lupa tinggalin jejak eoh, gomawo buat yang udah ngasih review dari chap sebelumnya...*bow

Happy reading^^

.

.

_SUMMARY_

_Jung Yunho terpaksa menyandera Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik dan manja anak pengusaha terkaya di Seoul. Bagaimana Jung Yunho menghadapi tingkah manja Kim Jaejoong saat ia menjadi tawanannya?_

_._

_._

**_Previous Chap_**

_Yunho tampaknya sudah tak sabar lagi menghadapi tingkah rewel sanderanya itu. Kali ini tak dihiraukannya rengekan manja sicantik yang ingin melepaskan hajatnya, sampai..._

**_Cuurrrrr~_**

_"YAH MENGAPA KAU SEENAKNYA BUANG AIR DISANA? AHHHHH"_

.

.

.

.

**LOVE ME?**

.

.

.

.

"AHJUSSI BAGAIMANA SIH! MENGAPA BISA TERLAMBAT MENJEMPUT JOONGIE!"

"Mi-mian H-Heenim ah, jalanan seoul sangat macet sekali, m-mian nyonya"

"Hiks...Wonnie ottokhe, uri Joongie ottokhe Wonnie ah, hiks...uri Joongie tidak pernah keluar rumah tanpa ditemani, hueee..."

"Umma uljima, Sun Hee eonnie sedang mencarinya, siapa tahu uri Joongie bermain ditempat temannya, umma uljima eoh? nanti penyakit umma kambuh lagi"

"Aniya Youngie, umma tidak bisa tenang, hiks...kau tau sendiri uri Joongie tidak pernah keluar rumah, biasanya setelah bubar sekolah uri Joongie selalu pulang langsung kerumah, temannya cuma Junsu saja, hiks...andai Joongie tidak berada dirumah temannya itu ottokhe? hueee..."

"Hhhh...itulah sekarang Sun Hee eonnie tengah mencarinya umma, uljima eoh?"

"ANI!"

Soo Young hanya dapat mendesah berat tatkala bujukannya untuk menyuruh Heechul sang umma berhenti menangis tak digubris sama sekali oleh namja cantik tersebut. Heechul yang sangat khawatir akan nasib anak namja satu-satunya lantaran tak kunjung pulang hingga sekarang hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

Han ahjussi supir keluarga Kim yang bertanggung jawab akan hilangnya Kim Jaejoong anak bungsu kesayangan majikannya itu hanya tertunduk lemas melihat Heechul yang histeris tak berhenti menangis sedari ia pulang membawa kabar jika Jaejoong tidak berada disekolah. Sementara Kim Siwon namja tampan yang menjadi kepala keluarga tersebut hanya dapat memeluk menenangkan istrinya membantu Kim Soo Young putri kedua mereka. Namja tampan itu hanya dapat menghela nafas berkali-kali melihat Heechul menangis meraung-raung, bahkan terkadang namja cantik itu memukuli dada bidangnya karena merasa kesal kepadanya yang dianggap tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"Huuu...Wonnie ah, lakukan sesuatu, telepon polisi segera, aku tak mau uri Joongie kenapa-napa...dia anakku satu-satunya, hiks...aku bertaruh hidupku demi mendapatkannya, hiks...kalau dia diculik ottokhe Wonnie ah, aku...aku..."

"UMMA!/CHULLIE!"

Siwon dan Soo Young bersamaan menjerit tertahan saat tubuh rapuh Heechul akhirnya ambruk tak sadarkan diri dipelukan Siwon. Baik Siwon maupun Soo Young paham benar perasaan Heechul saat ini. Jaejoong memang anak kesayangan Heechul, dia anak namja satu-satunya sekaligus anak kandung satu-satunya dari pasangan Heechul dan Siwon. Jaejoong memang memiliki dua noona, Sun Hee dan Soo Young noona. Namun keduanya merupakan anak angkat dari pasangan suami istri sesama jenis itu.

Keinginan Heechul yang begitu kuat untuk memilki seorang anak yang terlahir dari rahimnya sendiri memaksa dirinya mempertahankan janin yang diketahui telah berada didalam rahimnya walaupun dokter mengatakan jika janin tersebut akan membahayakan keselamatan jiwanya saat melahirkan nanti. Keinginannya untuk mempertahankan kandungannya semakin besar saat mengetahui bayi yang berada dikandungannya itu berkelamin namja, karena sebelumnya kedua suami istri itu telah mengangkat dua anak perempuan, Sun Hee dan Soo Young.

Dan disaat melahirkan Jaejoong Heechul sempat mengalami koma selama 3 bulan. Pengorbanan Heechul mendapatkan Jaejoong memang besar, bahkan sangat besar. Hal itu membuat Heechul memperlakukan Jaejoong layaknya anak emas, namun semua anggota keluarga dapat memakluminya termasuk kedua noona Jaejoong, bahkan mereka juga sangat memanjakan adik mereka satu-satunya itu. Tentu saja perbuatan mereka menjadikan remaja usia 17 tahun itu tumbuh dengan pribadi yang tidak mandiri, sangat manja. Bahkan untuk tidur malampun ia harus berada dipelukan Heechul hingga hari menjelang pagi, untuk hal ini Siwon harus merelakan jatah malamnya bersama sang istri cantik.

"Chullie ya sadarlah, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar uri Joongie kembali, sadarlah chagiya" Bisik Siwon ditelinga istrinya penuh cinta sesaat setelah ia membaringkan tubuh ringan Heechul yang digendongnya masuk kekamar mereka. Ia tak sampai hati melihat sang istri yang sering ini begitu menderitanya. Heechul memang tak pernah berpisah dengan Jaejoong sekalipun.

"Appa sebaiknya kita hubungi dokter Park saja, keadaan umma sangat mengkhawatirkan, Youngie takut jantung umma tidak kuat" Youngie tampak khawatir melihat keadaan Heechul.

Namun sepertinya Heechul masih betah tak sadarkan diri, kedua mata indahnya yang menurun kepada Jaejoong tertutup rapat dan terlihat sangat membengkak akibat terlalu lama menangis.

"Appa, apa sebaiknya kita melapor saja kekantor polisi?" Soo Young yang tak kalah khawatir akan keadaan ummanya mendesak appanya untuk melapor ke polisi saja.

"Youngie ah kita tidak boleh gegabah semua ada aturannya, setelah yakin Joongie tidak diketemukan dirumah teman-temaannya baru boleh ditetapkan uri Joongie hilang dan dilaporkan ke Polisi. Untuk sementara ini appa sudah menyuruh bodyguard-bodyguard appa mencari uri Joongie, hhhh...itulah mengapa appa selalu menyuruh Joongie dikawal seorang bodyguard, tapi ia selalu menolaknya"

Siwon sangat menyayangkan sikap keras kepala Jaejoong sewaktu menolak dikawal seorang bodyguard dengan alasan tidak bebas, dan terjadilah hal seperti hari ini, Jaejoong menghilang tanpa satupun yang megetahui dimana keberadaannya. Sebagai pengusaha besar yang memiliki banyak perusahaan pastilah Siwon memiliki banyak bodyguard untuk melindungi dirinya dan keluarganya. Terkadang persaingan bisnis yang kotor menuntutnya untuk selalu waspada akan keselamatan keluarganya. Dan inilah yang ditakutkannya apabila benar Jaejoong diculik.

"Hiks...Joongie"

"Chullie kau sudah sadar? tenanglah, uri Joongie akan baik-baik saja aku yakin dia bisa menjaga dirinya"

"Ta-tapi bagaiman kalau uri Joongie akan tidur malam nanti Wonnie ah, Joongie harus tidur dipelukanku, hiks..."

"Kuusahakan uri Joongie kembali malam ini juga, dan kau bisa memeluknya Chagi"

"Hiks, bagaimana kalau tidak..."

"UMMAA!/CHULLIE!"

Dan kembali Heechul tak sadarkan diri setelah tak sanggup memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kepada anak kesayangannya itu. Pandangannya kembali menggelap dengan sendirinya, kedua telinganya hanya mampu mendengar sayup-sayup suara suami dan putri kedua mereka yang memanggilnya berulang-ulang.

"Appa, ayo cepatlah hubungi dokter Park Youngie takut penyakit jantung umma kambuh lagi, hiks...kasihan umma appa" Soo Young-pun tak dapat menahan isakannya demi melihat tubuh lemah Heechul yang terbaring lemah diranjangnya.

"Arraso Youngie ah, appa segera menghubungi dokter Park, ulijima kau harus kuat jangan membuat appa ikut bersedih, uri Joongie baru beberapa jam saja menghilang" Mau tak mau Siwon ikut frustasi melihat putrinya yang sudah mulai menangis sesenggukan mamikirkan nasib adik dan ummanya sekaligus.

Siwon-pun mulai menekan layar ponselnya guna menghubungi dokter spesialis yang biasa menangani penyakit jantung yang diidap Heechul semenjak terbangun dari komanya setelah melahirkan Jaejoong. Setelah menghubungi Dokter Park Siwon tak lupa menghubungi beberapa bodyguardnya yang diperintahkannya mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Namun setelah mendapat informasi dari mereka seketika wajah Siwon berubah murung. Sepertinya ia tak mendapat berita bagus. Sementara matahari telah bergulir pertanda senja hampir berganti malam.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks...hiks, ummaaa"

"Yah diam kau bocah! kau yang buang air sembarangan aku yang membersihkannya, mengapa menangis? Sudah diam, dasar manja!"

Bibir hati milik namja dekil itu menggerutu panjang saat dengan terpaksa ia harus membersihkan cairan yang berasal dari benda yang berada diselangkangan Jaejoong yang tercecer dipojokan ruang tengah rumahnya yang memang sudah kotor tersebut.

"Hiks, bukan salah Joongie, Joongie tidak tahu dimana kamar mandi ahjussi, Joongie tidak tahan lagi dan ahjussi sendiri yang menyuruh Joongie pipis dimana saja, hiks...ummaa Joongie mau pulang" Tangis sibibir cherry saat melihat wajah angker namja yang selalu dipanggilnya ahjussi itu.

Tubuh mungil itu meringkuk dibalik sofa panjang yang berada ditengah ruangan sempit tersebut. Kedua lengannya bertautan memeluk kedua betisnya, sedangkan kepalanya disembunyikan diantara kedua lutut yang ditekuknya, ia sangat ketakutan apalagi saat mendengar namja tersebut memaki-makinya sambil mengepel lantai yang terkena siraman air seninya tadi. Dengan demikian lantai yang tadinya kotor terlihat sedikit bersih.

_satu jam kemudian..._

Jaejoong masih meringkuk dibalik sofa panjang tempatnya bersembunyi sejak tadi, sedangkan bibirnya telah berhenti mengeluarkan tangisannya. Ditolehnya kearah namja kucel penculiknya, bibir hati itu tengah sibuk menyesap nikmat asap rokoknya diatas sebuah sofa butut yang berada berseberangan dengannya.

"Ahjussi..." Pemilik mata doe bulat itu memberanikan dirinya setelah sekian lama berdiam diri meringkuk dibelakang sofa tempatnya berlindung dari sorot tajam mata musang si penculik.

Si penculik aka Jung Yunho berpura-pura tak mendengar panggilan bocah malang tersebut. Sementara bibirnya masih terus menyesap asap rokok yang kian mengepul memenuhi ruang sempit apartemennya.

"Ahjussi..."

"..."

"Ahjussi...hiks"

"Yah kau ini, cengeng sekali! Wae? jangan katakan kau ingin buang air lagi"

Akhirnya Yunho menjawab panggilan namja cantik itu, dalam hatinya ia khawatir jika bocah tersebut kembali ingin buang hajat, lebih baik ia cepat-cepat mengetahui maksud bocah tersebut memanggilnya.

"J-Jongie lapar ahjussi, sejak tadi siang Joongie belum makan, hiks..."

"Mwo lapar?" Kekagetan Yunho dijawab Jaejoong dengan anggukan berkali-kali dengan memasang puppy eyes yang membuat wajah Yunho memerah dengan sendirinya. Dalam hatinya ia mengagumi keindahan makhluk Tuhan yang sangat sempurna ini. Sepasang mata doe, kulit seputih dan sehalus pualam, bibir cherry merah menggoda. Namun pikiran tersebut segera dihapusnya cepat-cepat dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar khayalannya segera sirna.

"Ahjussi?"

"Eh?"

"Ahjussi kenapa tingkahnya aneh sekali, J-Jongie takut" Melihat tingkah Yunho barusan membuat Jaejoong merasa ketakutan.

"Jelas saja aku menakutkan, dan memang harus menakutkan eoh? aku ini kan penculikmu!" Ketus Yunho tanpa perasaan membuat sicantik kembali meringkuk ketakutan.

"Hiks...Umma Jongie takut, ahjussi menyeramkan" Rengek Jaejoong dari balik sofa yang sangat jelas terdengar ditelinga Yunho.

"Arraso kau lapar kan? aku hanya ada ramen instan kau mau?" tanya Yunho masih dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Namun ia hampir terjengkang kebelakang saat tiba-tiba kepala Jaejoong muncul dari balik sofa tempat persembunyiannya seraya mengangguk-angguk dan mengedip-ngedipkan mata doe besarnya dengan imut.

"YAH KAU MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN SAJA!"

Pemilik bibir hati itu langsung meloncat kedapurnya saat mata musangnya menatap doe bening yang tengah mengerjap-ngerjap lucu kearahnya. Entah mengapa jantungnya terasa terpacu sepuluh kali lebih cepat saat matanya bertemu dengan mata bening tersebut. Hampir saja rokok yang berada disela bibirnya tertelan karena kagetnya. Yunho berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya sementara tangannya bekerja memanaskan air untuk menyeduh ramen instan persediaan terakhirnya, sementara puntung rokoknya ia buang sembarangan melalui jendela dapur tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Mmm...mashita, Joongie selalu dilarang makan ramen instan seperti ini oleh umma, akhirnya Joongie bisa mencobanya, hehehe"

"Makan yang benar, sebenarnya berapa sih usiamu? makan masih belepotan begitu" Cibir namja dekil yang kini duduk disebelah Jaejoong yang tengah asyik menyantap ramen instannya. Jaejoong makan dengan lahapnya sehingga kedua pipinya menggembung lucu sedangkan bibirnya belepotan percikan kuah ramen tersebut, belum lagi bibirnya yang selalu sibuk berceloteh membuat namja disebelahnya hanya dapat menggeleng pelan.

"Selesai! huaa kenyangnya, gomawo ahjussi"

"Ehm, bibirmu..."

"Eh? kenapa bibir Joongie ahjussi?"

"Ani, hanya saja...ah sini biar aku bersihkan"

'...'

**Deg!**

Kembali kedua mata musang itu bertemu pandang dengan tatapan polos kedua doe eyes itu saat jempol tangannya bergerak membersihkan bibir cherry merah yang terasa sangat lembut itu. Sejenak Yunho merasa waktu berhenti, kedua matanya seakan tersedot kedalam pesona dua mata indah tersebut. Namun lamunannya segera terbuyar oleh suara halus yang berasal dari pemilik cherry merah didekatnya.

"Ahjussi..."

"Ne"

"Umm...ahjussi tidak mandi?"

"Yah kau ini!"

Demi apa pemirsah, Yunho tiba-tiba langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari sicantik yang selalu berkata jujur kepadanya. Dengan memasang wajah dinginnya namja tinggi itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur yang terdapat jemuran handuk dan segera menyambar handuk tersebut lalu menuju kesebuah pintu yang ternyata adalah pintu kamar mandi yang tidak diketahui Jaejoong sedari tadi jika kamar mandi apartemen itu terletak diruang tengah itu sendiri.

Namun baru beberapa detik berada didalam kamar mandi sosok tinggi tersebut terlihat keluar kembali dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap. Ia melangkah menuju kearah Jaejoong yang tengah kebingungan melihat tingkahnya barusan. Setelah berada dijadapan Jaejoong Yunho malah menyeret pergelangan bocah tersebut agar mengikutinya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Yah ahjussi mengapa Joongie ikut diseret kesini?" Tanya Jaejoong heran saat ia telah berada didalam kamar mandi bersama ahjussi penculiknya.

"Jika kau kutinggal sendiri dan aku mandi disini, apakah aku bisa menjamin kau tak akan melarikan diri hah?"

"T-tapi J-Jongie..."

"Ah sudahlah, bukankah sedari tadi kau menyindir bau badanku terus? Menyingkirlah kalau tidak mau terkena basah!"

"T-tapi...kyaaa! ahjussi mengapa seenaknya membuka baju dihadapan Joongie"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya mengapa kau malah melihatku telanjang, berbaliklah! lagipula kita kan sama-sama namja apa yang kau takutkan, huh!"

"T-tapi J-jongie malu ahjussi..."

"Yah berbaliklah!

Bentak bibir hati itu membuat sicantik yang tengah tercekat melihat pemandangan tak biasa dihadapannya itu cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya yang masih terbungkus seragam sekolahnya. Yunho tak menyadari jika sicantik yang sudah membalikkan badannya itu wajahnya tengah bersemu merah karena melihat tubuh polosnya sebelum ia membalikkan badannya tadi.

"Aku sudah selesai, sekarang giliranmu"

'...'

"Hey, kau dengar tidak? aku sudah selesai sekarang giliranmu mandi, mandilah dan jangan menghabiskan air!"

'...'

"Yah! aishh bocah ini, lama-lama bisa gila aku dibuatnya, kubilang berbaliklah"

"A-ahjussi sudah memakai baju?" Tanya Jaejoong takut-takut tanpa memalingkan sedikitpun wajahnya. Tampakanya ia sangat ketakutan jika harus melihat pemandangan polos dari tubuh Yunho kembali.

"Ne, aku sudah memakai handuk, kau tidak usah takut cukup sekali kau telanjang dihadapanmu"

"Arraso"

Jaejoongpun serta merta membalikkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, saat menemukan sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang kedua doe eyes itu tak berkedip menatap wajah ahjusi yang masih dibasahi tetesan-tetesan air mandinya. Sedikit kaget karena mata doe itu tak lagi melihat namja kucel bin dekil yang berbau asem seperti sebelumnya. Ahjussi si penculik tampak sangat memukau dan sangat bersih.

"Mandilah, mengapa malah menatapku seperti itu hah?"

"Umm..." jajejoong mengangguk cepat dan langsung membuang muka tak ingin menatap mata musang itu lebih lama.

"Handuknya akan aku antarkan, kau mandilah dulu setelahnya kupinjamkan kemeja bersihku, itupun kalau kau mau memakainya"

"Arraso ahjussi"

Yunho segera keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi meninggalkan Jaejoong didalamnya sedangkan ia langsung menuju kelemari pakaiannya yang acak-acakan mencari baju untuknya dan untuk dipinjamkan kepada Jaejoong nanti, khusus baju untuk Jaejoong ia harus memilih dengan sabar baju apa yang pantas dikenakan Jaejoong, ia takut Jaejoong akan menolak memakai bajunya karena lusuh.

Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada kemeja kotak-kotak berlengan panjang untuk mengantisipasi jika Jaejoong kedinginan dimalam hari. Sedangkan ia sendiri pilihannya jatuh pada kaos oblong hijau dan celana pendek selutut. Rambutnya yang sedikit gondrong disisir rapi kebelakang, ahjussi penculik ini sudah tampak lebih rapi sekarang.

Tak lama pintu kamar mandipun terbuka menampakkan sosok bening putih yang terbungkus handuk dari dada hingga kepaha atasnya. Dengan menundukkan wajahnya Jaejoong melangkah dari pintu kamar mandi menuju kearah Yunho yang sudah rapi duluan.

**Glek~**

Saat tubuh putih mulus itu sudah berada dihadapannya Yunho hanya dapat menelan salivanya yang terasa akan segera meleleh keluar. Untung saja handuk yang dipakai Jaejoong menutupi dadanya cara yang tak lazim bagi seorang namja bila memakai handuk. Seorang namja biasanya memakai handuk sebatas pinggang hingga kepangkal pahanya. Tidak seperti Jaejoong saat ini yang memakai handuk menyerupai yeoja membuat Yunho yang melihat pemandangan menggiurkan itu selalu menelan salivanya terus-menerus.

"Ahjussi pakaian Joongie mana? katanya ahjussi akan meminjamkan Joongie" Tanya Jaejoong membuyarkan pikiran Yunho pada tubuh mulusnya saat itu.

"Ah iya, ini pakailah" Yunho menyodorkan kemeja yang sudah dipilihkannya untuk Jaejoong dan segera disambut Jaejoong dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

"Gomawo ahjussi"

"Berpakaianlah didalam kamar ummaku, dan kau boleh tidur disana, kamar ummaku adalah ruangan satu-satunya yang rapi di apartemenku ini dan kau boleh memakainya" Jawab bibir hati itu sembari menunjukkan letak kamar ummanya berada.

"Arraso ahjussi"

"Setelah itu langsunglah tidur...hari sudah malam"

"Ne" Jawab Jaejoong singkat dan berlalu masuk kedalam kamar yang ternyata cukup rapi itu.

.

.

.

"Wonnie, ottokhe? apa Joongie sudah ditemukan?" Raut cemas namja cantik itu yang kini sudah terpasang selang infus di pergelangan tangannya lengkap dengan selang oksigen yang berada dilubang hidungnya. Dokter Park tak mau mengambil resiko dengan keadaan Heechul yang tengah panik saat itu. Meski tidak dirawat dirumah sakit Heechul tetap menjalankan perawatan intensive dirumahnya, hal yang sudah biasa Heechul jalani selama ini.

"Sun Hee sudah menelponku tadi, dan Joongie tidak berada dirumah Junsu, sekarang ia tengah menuju kantor polisi ia akan segera melaporkan kehilangan uri Joongie karena para suruhan kita-pun tak ada yang menemukannya"

"Nae Joongiee, hiks...Wonnie ah, ini sudah tengah malam seharusnya ia sudah berada dipelukkanku waktunya ia tidur, hiks...lakukan sesuatu Wonnie ah" Tangis Heechul kembali.

"Chullie ah, semua sudah kuserahkan kepada Sun Hee anak tertua kita, jika aku ikut pergi menyusulnya lalu siapa yang akan menjagamu disini? Dirimu juga penting bagiku Chullie ah"

"T-Tapi..."

"Ssstt, uljima kau harus yakin uri Joongie bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan tidak akan jatuh ditangan orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, kita harus yakin itu" Siwon memeluk istrinya dan meyakinkan Heechul agar namja tersebut kuat.

"Joongie mianhe, maafkan umma tidak bisa memeluk Jongie malam ini, hikss" Tak lama Heechulpun tertidur dipelukan Siwon, efek obat penenang yag diberikan dokter Park ternyata masih berpengaruh kuat didalam tubuhnya.

**_sementara..._**

"Ummaaa"

Tubuh kurus itu bergerak bolak-balik tak tenang diatas ranjang kamar sempit yang tentu saja tidak senyaman kamarnya sendiri. Jaejoong yang sudah terbalut kemeja kebesaran milik Yunho tak dapat memicingkan matanya sama sekali. Pikirannya tertuju pada sosok cantik yang tengah kalut memikirkan keberadaannya sekarang.

"Aishh, bego sekali...mengapa tidak sedari tadi ya..." Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya dan mengeluarkan benda yang berada didalam tas sekolahnya yang sudah dibawanya masuk kekamar tersebut. Benda tersebut ternyata ponsel berikut chargernya. Buru-buru dichargenya ponsel yang sedari siang tadi sudah mati, dalam hatinya ia bermaksud untuk menghubungi ummanya bila ponselnya sudah bisa dipakai kembali.

"Ummaa bogoshippo, Joongie ingin dipeluk umma, hiks..."

"Belum tidur?" Tiba-tiba suara bass terdengar dari ambang pintu yang sudah terbuka, Yunho bermaksud mengecek keadaan Jaejoong.

'...'

Tak ada jawaban, hanya saja sorot tajam mata musang itu mendapati bahu Jaejoong yang memunggunginya bergetar keras tanda ia tengah menangis. Namun tak terdengar sedikitpun isakan Jaejoong. ternyata susah payah ia menahan isakannya agar tak terdengar ditelinga sang ahjussi penculik. Ia sudah bosan dibentak lagi jika ia ketahuan tengah menangis.

Perlahan kaki panjang itu mendekat dan duduk dipinggir ranjang dan mendekatkan wajahnya agar dapat melihat raut wajah Jaejoong saat itu. Sedikit terkesiap saat menyadari namja cantik itu ternyata hanya memakai kemeja atasannya saja yang mengekspos bebas setengah dari paha mulusnya. Kembali bibir hati itu hanya dapat menelan salivanya.

"Kau menangis? wae?" Tanya bibir hati itu hati-hati.

"Hiks...aniya"

"Kau rindu keluargamu?"

"Ne" Jaejoong menjawab singkat seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kini isakannya bertambah keras terdengar.

"Mianhe, aku terpaksa melakukannya, jeongmal mianhe" Sesal Yunho dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia bukanlah orang yang jahat, tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya untuk menculik anak orang seperti ini.

'...'

"Katakanlah apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar kau berhenti menangis, jebbal jangan menangis, aku akan tambah merasa bersalah jika begini"

"Joongie tidak bisa tidur jika tidak dipeluk umma, hiks...ummaa"

"Mwo?"

"Joongie ingin dipeluk, hiks..."

"Dipeluk?"

"Ne, hiks..."

**Glek~**

"Arraso, biar aku yang memelukmu malam ini"

.

.

.

**tbc**

**review otte**

**twitt: peya_ok**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CAST** : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul, Kim Siwon, Go Changmin, Go Ahra

Cast lain menyusul

.

**Note** : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

_Anneyong,_

No curcol, langsung aja

Happy reading^^

.

.

_SUMMARY_

_Jung Yunho terpaksa menyandera Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik dan manja anak pengusaha terkaya di Seoul. Bagaimana Jung Yunho menghadapi tingkah manja Kim Jaejoong saat ia menjadi tawanannya?_

_._

_._

**_Previous Chap_**

_"Katakanlah apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar kau berhenti menangis, jebbal jangan menangis, aku akan tambah merasa bersalah jika begini"_

_"Joongie tidak bisa tidur jika tidak dipeluk umma, hiks...ummaa"_

_"Mwo?"_

_"Joongie ingin dipeluk, hiks..."_

_"Dipeluk?"_

_"Ne, hiks..."_

_**Glek~**_

_"Arraso, biar aku yang memelukmu malam ini"_

.

.

.

.

**LOVE ME?**

.

.

.

.

"A-Ahjussi mau memeluk J-Joongie eoh?"

"N-ne, biar aku yang menggantikan umma-mu, itupun jika kau mau"

Kalimat Yunho hanya dijawab Jaejoong dengan anggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia menyetujui usulan Yunho barusan.

"Ne ahjussi, Joongie mau dipeluk...Joongie takut tidur sendiri, Joongie takut gelap..."

"Arraso, setidaknya aku sudah mandi, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan bau badanku lagi" Ujar sang ahjussi yang sudah memposisikan tubuhnya dibelakang namja cantik itu dan bersiap melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang yang dilihatnya sangat ramping persis pinggang milik yeoja. Sedikit menyamankan posisinya dan juga detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila Yunho berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya untuk segera tidur saja, namun usahanya sia-sia karena aroma harum memabukkan yang berasal dari tubuh tawanan yang berada dipelukannya itu membuat konsentrasinya untuk segera memejamkan mata buyar seketika.

Dengan asyiknya namja 30 tahun itu malah menikmati menghirup aroma wangi tubuh Jaejoong hingga tanpa sadar bibir hatinya menyentuh permukaan kulit tengkuk putih sicantik yang terekspos bebas dihadapannya.

"Mmmhh...harum, parfum apa yang kau pakai? baumu begitu enak tercium dihidungku" Bibir hati itupun melontarkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya hanya berupa gumaman lirihnya saja. Sementara hidungnya masih dengan nyamannya menyesap aroma harum disekitar tengkuk bocah kelas 3 Senior high school itu.

"Mmm, Joongie hanya memakai bedak bayi kok, Joongie tidak suka memakai parfum seperti yeoja" jawab sipemilik harum tubuh yang ternyata dari bedak bayi benda yang selalu berada didalam tasnya.

"Pantas saja...mmhhh, bau tubuh seperti bayi ataupun seperti yeoja bagiku itu sama saja, tidak pantas untuk namja sepertimu" ujar Yunho sedikit mengejek namun berbeda dengan bahasa tubuhnya yang masih sibuk menyesap harum yang menyamankan tersebut dari tengkuk putih bocah itu.

"Ahjussi...gelii, hihihi" Jaejoong menggeliat sedikit menjauhkan posisi lehernya menghindari hembusan nafas hangat dari sela bibir dan hidung ahjussi penculik yang merupakan penyebab gelinya. Bulu-bulu tajam yang berada disekitar dagu dan mulut Yunho membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang kegelian.

Yunho tersentak oleh pergerakan Jaejoong barusan,"M-Mian, aku tak bermaksud...ahh kajja kita tidur sekarang" ujar Yunho canggung saat menyadari Jaejoong yang sedikit menjadi tak nyaman atas perbuatannya barusan.

"Arraso ahjussi, jaljayo..." ucap bibir cherry itu berusaha memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan posisinya yang berada dalam pelukan canggung ahjussi penculiknya.

Hening sesaat...

Sepuluh menit kemudian,

"Ahjussi..."

"Waeyo? kau belum tidur?'

"Joongie tidak dapat memejamkan mata, Joongie teringat umma terus sedari tadi, umma pasti mencari Joongie, hiks..." airmatapun lolos dari kedua mata doe hitam Jaejoong saat ia menyebut ummanya.

"M-Mianhe..." Yunho tak dapat berkata apa-apa selain menggumamkan kata maaf, dalam hatinya ia sangat menyesal telah melakukan perbuatan nista menculik bocah tak berdosa tersebut.

"Umm ahjussi, kalau boleh Joongie tahu untuk apa uang tebusan yang ahjussi minta kepada appa Joongie nanti?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut masih dalam posisinya membelakangi Yunho yang tengah memeluknya.

"Aku sangat memerlukan uangnya"

"Untuk apa ahjussi?"

"Biaya operasi umma-ku"

"Mwo? memangnya umma ahjussi sakit apa hingga harus dioperasi?" Tanya Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan secara reflek membalikkan badannya menghadap Yunho yang terkesiap dengan pergerakan Jaejoong barusan menyebabkan kedua pasang manik mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

**Deg..deg..deg..**

Detak jantung sang ahjussi penculikpun menjadi tak beraturan, sementara si pemilik doe hitam yang tak terlalu memikirkan akibat pertemuan kedua pandangan mereka itu tetap menatap sang penculik dengan polosnya lantaran masih menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan.

"Ahjussi belum menjawab pertanyaan Joongie" Bibir menggoda itupun mengerucut menggemaskan

"Eh, jantung...u-ummaku sakit jantung, komplikasi jantung tepatnya dan beliau mesti di operasi secepatnya, sekarang umma dalam keadaan tidak sadar" jawab Yunho tergagap setelah menyadari kebodohannya.

"Aigoo...mianhe ahjussi, pasti ahjussi sedih sekali"

'...'

Tak ada jawaban dari bibir hati Jung Yunho, pikirannya sekarang tertuju kepada sang umma yang tengah berjuang melawan penyakitnya dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Malam ini ia harus merelakan ummanya hanya ditunggui oleh perawat rumah sakit saja karena ia harus mengurus sanderanya.

"Ahjussi..." Selama beberapa menit terdiam suara halus Jaejoong kembali terdengar memanggil sang ahjussi penculiknya.

"Ne" jawab singkat Yunho

"Ahjussi, umma kita memiliki penyakit yang sama"

"Eh?"

"Umma Joongie juga memiliki penyakit jantung, terkadang hari-harinya hanya dihabiskan ditempat tidur saja dengan menggunakan selang oksigen" suara halus itupun terdengar bergetar seperti sedang menahan tangis.

"M-Mwo? j-jeongmal?"

"Ne ahjussi Joongie tidak bohong" jawab jujur Jaejoong dengan polosnya, andai ia tahu bagaimana keadaan Heechul sekarang.

Demi Tuhan, mendengar perkataan Jaejoong barusan tubuh Yunho seakan terjatuh dari jurang yang sangat tinggi, tak hentinya ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong barusan tentang penyakit ummanya. Dalam pikirannya betapa teganya ia menculik seorang anak yang ibunya tengah menderita sakit yang berat. Dalam bayangannya bagaimana jika umma Jaejoong mendapat serangan jantung mendadak akibat mendengar anaknya diculik oleh orang yang tak dikenal.

"Mianhe, aku tak bermaksud...a-aku h-hanya..."

"Ne ahjussi, Joongie mengerti. Umm, kapan ahjussi akan menghubungi orangtua Joongie dan meminta tebusan?" ucap Jaejoong penuh pengertian.

"A-Aku tidak tahu dan tidak yakin, mungkin aku akan mengembalikanmu saja besok, mianhe aku tidak tahu jika umma-mu sedang sakit" ujar bibir hati itu penuh penyesalan. Dan rencana meminta tebusanpun menguap begitu saja saat Yunho mengetahui jika umma bocah itu tengah sakit.

"Memangnya berapa jumlah yang ahjussi perlukan untuk biaya operasi haelmoni?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi dengan memanggil umma Yunho dengan sebutan 'haelmoni' membuat hati Yunho terasa menghangat dan ia tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"2 juta won"

"2 juta won?" kaget Joongie kemudian

"Ne..." Yunho berpikir jika Jaejoong terkejut mendengar jumlah yamg begitu besar menurutnya, namun ternyata dugaannya meleset.

"Hanya 2 juta ahjussi? uang jajan Joongie untuk seminggu saja bisa habis 3 juta won" Jawab Jaejoong polos menyebabkan Yunho yang tengah memeluknya terlonjak kaget serasa ingin pingsan.

"Mwoya? uang sebanyak itu kau gunakan untuk jajan saja?"

"Umm...tidak hanya jajan sih, Joongie kan pergi ke salon setiap 2 hari sekali untuk keramas dan mandi susu, luluran 1 kali seminggu, mani pedi 2 minggu sekali, belum lagi Joongie mesti mengganti warna rambut Joongie tiap sebulan sekali, lalu..."

"Aishh sudah, stop, hentikan, kau ini namja atau yeoja sih? mengapa senang sekali ke salon?" sergah Yunho dengan memotong kalimat Jaejoong.

"Joongie kan mesti merawat tubuh joongie, seperti umma cantik Joongie ahjussi"

"Wajar saja, umma-mu kan yeoja, jadi harus merawat tubuhnya" tandas Yunho ketus.

"Siapa bilang? Umma Joongie itu namja tahu..."

"Oh namja...MWO? NAMJA?" Pekik kaget Yunho saat baru menyadari kata 'namja' yang diucapkan Jaejoong barusan.

"Ne, waeyo ahjussi? memangnya kenapa kalau umma Joongie namja? umma Joongie itu namja yang istimewa, umma yang melahirkan Joongie dari rahimnya setelah mengandung Joongie sama seperti yeoja-yeoja yang lain. Meski umma tidak dapat melahirkan secara normal dan harus mengalami koma setelah melahirkan Joongie, bahkan penyakit jantung umma-pun didapat setelah terbangun dari koma-nya selama 3 bulan" celoteh bibir cherry itu yang posisinya sudah kembali berbaring membelakangi Yunho yang masih setia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jaejoong.

Mendengar perkataan dari namja cantik yang berbaring membelakanginya itu membuat Yunho semakin merasa berdosa, namun perasaan itu cepat-cepat ditepisnya saat mengingat keadaan ummanya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan, dalam hatinya ia berjanji akan memperlakukan sanderanya itu dengan baik dan cepat-cepat memulangkannya kepada orang tuanya apabila uang telah didapatnya.

Alangkah dangkalnya pemikiran Yunho barusan, tidakkah ia menyadari jika perbuatannya telah membuat satu keluarga yang sangat terpandang di kotanya itu menjadi panik dan membuat umma sang tawanan cantiknya nyarus menghadapi maut jika tidak ditolong dokter dan alat-alat medis.

Dan saat inipun keluarga Kim telah menghubungi pihak berwajib setelah Jaejoong dinyatakan benar-benar hilang.

"Ahjussi sebentar..." Tiba-tiba tubuh mungil itu melepaskan lingkaran tangan besar Yunho dipinggangnya lalu bangun dari posisinya yang berbaring menuju meja kecil yang berada tak jauh disudut kamar kecil itu.

Jaejoong meraih tas sekolahnya yang berada diatas meja kecil tersebut lalu merogohkan tangannya kedalam tas yang kelihatan lumayang berat oleh buku-buku pelajaran seperti hendak mencari sesuatu.

"Ahh ini dia" gumam Jaejoong puas saat terlihat sebuah benda yang menyerupai dompet berada dalam genggamannya.

Yunho yang melihat gerak-gerik Jaejoong hanya dapat memicingkan mata dan mengerutkan dahinya saja saat melihat Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum puas dengan benda ditangannya.

"Ahjussi, lihat ini" ujar Jaejoong seraya mengacung-acungkan benda yang menyerupai kartu ditangannya yang diambilnya dari dalam dompet.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yunho penasaran karena cahaya temaram dikamar itu yang memperkecil jarak pandangnya.

Jaejoong mendekat kearah Yunho yang sudah duduk dipinggir ranjangnya, sicantik itupun ikut duduk dipinggir ranjang sebelah ahjussi penculiknya," ini kartu ATM Joongie ahjussi, didalam kartu ini ada sekitar 15 juta won hasil tabungan Joongie selama ini, karena uang jajan Joongie yang sering berlebih jadi Joongie tabungkan setiap minggunya" jelas Jaejoong yang disambut seruan takjub dari bibir hati disebelahnya saat mendengar nominal angka yang disebutkannya barusan.

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya pelan, " Ehmm, apa maksudmu menunjukkan kartu tersebut?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kalau yang ahjussi butuhkan hanya 2 juta won saja berarti tabungan Joongie ini cukup eoh? jadi buat apa ahjussi menghubungi orang tua Joongie? kalau ahjussi mau, pakai saja semua uang Joongie yang ada dalam tabungan" Tawar Jaejoong dengan bijaksana.

"T-Tapi ini uangmu, kau pasti memerlukannya..." Ragu Yunho tak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Aniya ahjussi, sama sekali Joongie belum memerlukan uang ini...arraso jadi besok kita akan mengambil uang ini di mesin ATM, ottokheyo?"

"A-Arrasso, gomawo...jeongmal gomawo" Hanya kata terima kasih saja yang dapat diucapkan Yunho berkali-kali kepada Jaejoong yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman polos milik Jaejoong.

"Kajja kita tidur lagi ahjussi, dan ahjussi masih bertugas memeluk Joongie, otte?"

"Arraso J-Joongie ya" Untuk pertama kalinya si ahjussi memanggil nama sandera cantiknya biasanya ia selalu memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'kau'. Sementara posisi mereka sudah kembali dengan Jaejoong yang membelakangi Yunho yang sudah kembali melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang namja cantik dan manja tersebut.

"Umm, ahjussi..." Kembali bibir cherry itu memanggil sang penculiknya.

"Ada apa lagi Joongie ya?"

"Ahjussi namanya siapa?" tanya Jaejoong malu-malu, untung saja posisinya yang membelakangi sang ahjussi membuatnya berhasil menyembunyikan semburat merah dikedua pipinya saat menanyakan nama ahjussi yang sama sekali belum diketahuinya.

"Aku Jung Yunho"

"Arraso Yunho ahjussi, jaljayo"

"Jaljayo Joongie ah"

Akhirnya tanpa komando lagi kedua pasang mata milik masing-masing namja didalam kamar sempit itu terpejam dengan sendirinya tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi esok harinya.

.

_Pagi hari di kediaman Kim_

"Wonnie ah ottokhe, apakah sudah mendapat informasi dari ponsel Joongie?"

"Sementara ini kita belum bisa melacaknya karena ponsel uri Joongie dalam keadaan mati"

"Ottokhe Wonnie, hiks...jika terjadi apa-apa dengan uri Joongie aku adalah orang yang paling bersalah membiarkan Joongie sendirian diluar, hiks..."

"Umma tenanglah, lebih baik umma memikirkan kesehatan umma, kasus uri Joongie sudah kita serahkan kepada pihak yang berwajib, semoga mereka bergerak cepat agar uri Joongi cepat ditemukan"

Sun Hee yang sangat iba melihat keadaan ummanya yang terbaring lemah diranjangnya sejak kemarin dengan selang infus dan oksigen yang masih setia berada ditubuhnya memberikan kekuatan kepada Heechul melalui kalimatnya yang meyakinkan namja cantik tersebut agar percaya putra kesayangannya dalam keadaan baik.

Sementara Siwon sang suami sedari kemarin hanya dapat memeluk istrinya agar dapat menenangkannya. Jaejoong ditetapkan sudah hilang selama 16 jam terhitung dari jam bubar sekolahnya. Pagi ini polisi berencana mengusut kesekolah tempat Jaejoong terakhir kali menginjakkan kakinya.

Kehilangan Jaejoong yang tanpa jejak ini membuat keluarga Kim berduka, rumah yang biasanya ramai oleh celotehan cerewet Jaejoong yang sibuk memerintahkan para maid menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya mulai dari baju seragam sampai sepatu sekolahnya. Makanpun terkadang Heechul masih menyuapnya karena bila tidak begitu Jaejoong akan melewatkan sarapannya.

Pagi itu sangat bebeda, kediaman keluarga Kim mendadak hening tanpa ada celotehan dari si cerewet, hanya ada beberapa bodyguard yang tampak mondar-mandir dikediaman keluarga terpandang tersebut, dan beberapa petugas polisi yang ditugaskan menjaga kediaman Kim siapa tahu ada berita terbaru dari putra Kim Siwon dan kim Heechul itu.

Sementara Kim Sun Hee dan Kim Soo Young dua noona Jaejoong harus rela mengorbankan jadwal kuliah mereka demi menemani sang umma yang terbaring lemah karena penyakit bawaannya kambuh. Mereka sudah dapat memastikan jika hilangnya Jaejoong telah tercium media massa, maka mereka harus bersiap jika kediaman mereka akan diserbu para wartawan media massa dan reporter televisi yang akan meliput berita hilangnya anggota keluarga mereka, maklum keluarga Kim adalah keluarga yang terpandang di kota Seoul karena Siwon tercatat dalam deretan konglomerat terkaya di Korea selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

"Wonnie ya apakah sudah kau coba menghubungi lagi ponsel uri Joongie? mengapa sejak kemarin ponselnya tak pernah aktif, jangan-ja..."

"Ssst Chullie ya, jangan terlalu membebani pikiranmu, entah mengapa hatiku mengatakan uri Joongie sekarang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, kemungkinan ponselnya mati karena memang belum sempat di charge-nya dan bila sudah terisi penuh pasti kau orang pertama yang akan dihubunginya Chullie ya"

Kembali Siwon hanya dapat menenangkan perasaan gundah istri yang dicintainya saat pikirannya yang tidak-tidak mengenai Jaejoong kembali mengusiknya. Berkali-kali Heechul mengkhawatirkan keadaan anak laki-laki satu-satunya dikeluarga mereka yang sangat mereka manjakan tersebut membuat Siwon sangat bersedih melihat keadaan Heechul saat itu.

**Drrtt...ddrrtt...**

Sejenak pasangan suami istri itu sedikit melupakan kegundahan hati mereka karena perhatian kedua namja tersebut beralih pada ponsel Heechul yang berada tak jauh dari mereka bergetar tanda adanya pesan singkat yang masuk.

Siwon segera mnuju letak ponsel istrinya tersebut dan menyerahkan ponsel yang sedari kemarin selalu berada didalam genggaman Heechul, hanya saat heechul tertidur ponsel tersebut Siwon letakkan didekat televisi yang berada didalam kamar mereka.

"Omo, uri Joongie!" pekik Heechul kaget saat membaca nama si pengirim pesan yang tertera didalam ponselnya. Antara senang dan khawayir Heechul membuka isi pesan tersebut, namun setelah membaca isi pesan itu dahi namja cantik yang belum mencapai umur 40 itu berkerut heran membuat suaminya Siwon cepat-cepat meraih ponsel yang masih berada dalam genggamannya.

_From : Nae Joongie_

_Umma cantik jangan marah eoh karena Jonngie tidak menghubungi umma sejak kemarin,_

_Joongie hanya minta ijin, Joongie sekarang bersama teman Joongie dan Joongie berjanji akan pulang secepatnya._

_Joongie dalam keadaan baik-baik saja umma jangan khawatir, saranghae. *Poppo_

"Apa-apaan ini! dikiranya kita tidak mengkhawatirkannya, ck!" Siwon tak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Kalimat Jaejoong yang begitu polosnya seolah tak menghiraukan perasaan keluarganya terutama sang umma yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya akibat terlalu khawatir kepada anak semata wayangya tersebut.

"Hiks...Joongie baby, mengapa ponselnya kembali tidak aktif" Heechul kembali terisak setelah gagal mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong, bohong jika ia tidak merasa khawatir walaupun baru saja menerima pesan singkat dari putranya yang hilang sejak kemarin.

"Tenanglah Chullie, aku akan mencoba mengecek keberadaan uri Joongie melalui pesan singkat yang baru saja dikirimnya, sepertinya ia tengah bersama seseorang dan tidak ingin keberadaannya diketahui karena ponselnya langsung dimatikannya lagi setelah mengirim pesan tadi" jawab Siwon menenangkan Heechul dengan mengecup singkat bibir namja yang dicintainya itu, karena didengarnya isakan Heechul semakin kuat.

_Sementara di Apartemen Jung...  
_

"ngghhh..."

Lenguhan berat yang berasal dari cherry merah itu seiring terbukanya sepasang doe hitam miliknya yang tengah mengerjap-ngerjap membiasakan sinar yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka dihadapannya, matahari belum terlalu menampakkan sinarnya namun cukup membuat doe eyes itu mengerjap silau karna saat ini ia berada di lantai yang cukup tinggi.

Mengingat tempatnya berada sekarang segera Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasur sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya mencari keberadaan namja yang sudah memeluknya malam tadi. Mengingat perihal 'pelukan' itu membuat kedua pipi sicantik merona merah dan senyum manispun tercetak dengan sendirinya.

"Sudah bangun rupanya? bagaimana tidurmu?" sebuah suara bass memecahkan keheningan pagi itu.

"Ahjussi,, mengagetkan Joongie saja, hhh...Joongie nyenyak sekali tidurnya karena ahjussi mau memeluk Joongie, hm..."

"Ehm...apa kau lapar? sebentar lagi kita sarapan, kau mandilah dulu dan jangan terlalu lama, nanti airku habis"

Yunho tak dapat mnyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang tersipu saat dengan polosnya Jaejoong mengucapkan terima kasihnya karena sudah mau memeluknya. Tidak tahukah bocah itu jika semalaman ia sama sekali tidak tertidur lantaran sibuk menguasai detak jantungnya dan sibuk menyesap aroma memabukkan yang berasal dari tubuh bocah itu.

Dan dengan mngerucutkan bibir merahnya Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar mandi. ia kesal lantaran Yunho ahjussi penculiknya kembali kesifat asalnya yang suka membentak seenaknya saja. Jaejoongpun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Yunho yang menanyakan apakah dirinya lapar.

Dengan seenaknya Jaejoong melangkah dan melupakan keadaan dirinya yang hanya memakai kemeja atasan milik Yunho saja sehingga mengekspos kedua belah pahanya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun, belum lagi kancing atas bajunya yang entah kapan telah terbuka mempertontonkan kedua belah dada mulus dan ehm...sedikit berisi-nya.

**Glek~**

Yunho yang berada tepat didepan sicantik Joongie-pun menahan napasnya yang tercekat dengan menelan salivanya demi melihat pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya ingin meloncat keluar tubuhnya sejak semalam. Apalagi dengan keadaan kerah baju yang beberapa kancing atasnya yang sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya akibat terlalu kebesaran mempertontonkan bagian bahu dan dada Jaejoong yang sungguh putih mulus menawan.

"A-Ahjussi...m-minggir, Joongie mau lewat..." Dengan takut-takut Jaejoong menegur Yunho yang posisinya menghalangi pintu. Jaejoong sedikit tak nyaman pasalnya saat ini ia melihat mata Yunho yang tak lepas dari tubuhnya yang berpakaian minim.

"Eh, a-arrasso...hmm" Jawab Yunho segera setelah ucapan Jaejoong barusan yang menyentakkan lamunannya pada tubuh indah tawanannya.

Namun baru saja Jaejoong hendak meneruskan langkahnya, "Joongie ya..." kembali Yunho memanggilnya sehingga namja cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ne ahjussi"

"Lain kali berpakaianlah yang sopan, disini banyak nyamuk, jangan salahkan aku jika tubuhmu nanti banyak terdapat bekas gigitan nyamuk" ketus Yunho menyembunyikan perasaan malunya setelah ketahuan telah menikmati pemandangan tubuh mulus Jaejoong tadi.

"Hhhh...ne ahjussi Joongie tahu, apalagi disini ada nyamuk namja yang sangat menyukai tubuh Joongie eoh?" jawab Jaejoong tak kalah ketusnya sambil beranjak meneruskan langkahnya kearah kamar mandi. Walaupun sedikit polos Jaejoong tetaplah remaja berusia 17 tahun yang sudah cukup mengerti arti pandangan 'lapar' sang penculik yang memandang paha dan bagian dadanya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Yah, apa maksudmu berkata begitu!" bentak Yunho dari kejauhan.

"Ahjussi pikirkan saja sendiri!"

"Yah! berhenti memanggilku ahjusi!"

"Ihh, mau Joongie panggil apa? oppa? andwae, shireo!" Jaejoong yang masih menyahuti bentakan Yunho kendati sudah berada didepan pintu kamar mandi itu sempat-sempatnya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek sang ahjussi penculik dari kejauhan yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena digoda oleh makhluk cantik bermarga Kim itu.

Yunho-pun bertambah kaget lagi saat sebelum masuk kamar mandi Jaejoong masih sempat menungging kearah-nya bermaksud mengejek membuat wajah namja penculik yang sebenarnya tampan itu menggumam frustasi lantaran menurutnya Jaejoong malah menunjukkan pemandangan yang erotis karena kedua bongkahan pantatnya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat itu terekspos akibat kemejanya yang pendek. Kembali Yunho hanya dapat menelan salivanya.

"Aish anak itu...Ya Tuhan kendalikanlah diriku agar tidak melakukan yang tidak-tidak kepadanya" Doa Yunho setelah menenangkan degupan jantungnya ketika melihat pemandangan kedua pantat mulus Jaejoong barusan.

.

.

"Ahh selesai...mianhe umma" Senyum kecut tersungging saat namja cantik itu menutup dan mematikan ponselnya tak lupa mencabut baterainya setelah mengirimkan sms agar orang tuanya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Jaejoong mematikan kembali ponselnya untuk menghindari agar keberadaannya bersama Yunho nanti sukar dilacak, sebab ia sangat paham akan sifat appa-nya yang pasti akan melakukan cara apa saja agar ia cepat kembali.

Tentu saja Jaejoong akan pulang setelah menolong ahjussi penculik untuk membayarkan uang operasi umma-nya, rencananya hari ini ia akan menemani Yunho mengambil uang di ATM dan menyerahkan uang tersebut kepada pihak rumah sakit agar rencana operasi umma Yunho dapat segera diproses. Pihak rumah sakit tak mau melakukan operasi jika keluarga pasien belum membayar biaya operasi tersebut, paling tidak separuh dari biayanya.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah duduk diruang tengah apartemen kumuh tersebut. Baru saja ia selesai mandi, dan sekarang giliran Yunho mandi. Ada yang berbeda, Jaejoong pagi ini tidak diseretnya masuk kekamar mandi lagi karena Yunho yakin dan percaya bocah itu tak akan melarikan diri karena mereka sudah sepakat akan mengambil uang di mesin ATM dan kerumah sakit.

_Tok...tok...tok..._

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuat Jaejoong melirik kearah sumber suara itu, sedikit ragu namun tetap dilangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber ketukan dan membukanya.

"Anneyong Yunho hyu...Woaa nuguya?" tampak sesosok makhluk yang bertinggi badan diatas rata-rata yang tengah memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya mempertontonkan barisan gigi putihnya. Namja yang diakui Jajoong manis itu memakai seragam sekolah yang menandakan jika ia duduk dibangku SMA sama halnya dengan jaejoong sendiri, sementara kedua tangannya tengah membawa baki yang sepertinya berisi makanan.

Jaejoong sedikit ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan makhluk yang tergolong imut dihadapannya itu dan terbengong dalam pikirannya sendiri membuat si tiang yang memakai seragam sekolah itu mengerenyitkan dahinya heran.

"Yah, anneyong...anneyong..."

"Eh...m-mian"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" ujar makhluk menjulang yang mengibas-ngibaskan salah satu dari kedua telapak tangannya didepan wajah bengong Jaejoong lantaran tangan yang lain dipergunakan untuk tetap menahan baki yang dibawanya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Umm, Kim Jaejoong..." jawab Jaejoong masih dengan nada ragu.

"Aku Go Changmin, minggir biarkan aku lewat, ummaku akan mengomel jika makanan ini tumpah dan itu semua karena kau yang tidak mau bergeser membiarkan aku lewat, lagian seperti tidak pernah melihat makhluk ganteng saja pakai acara bengong bin cengo begitu, huh!" Cerosos namja yang memiliki wajah imut berbibir seksi namun ternyata sangat judes tersebut.

Jaejoong-pun menggeser tubuhnya sedikit dan membiarkan namja yang membuatnya terperangah lantaran tingginya yang menjulang serta mulut cerewetnya yang mengomel tanpa henti persis umma-nya jika mengomel.

"Ah Changmin ah! sudah kukatakan kepada Ahra shi tidak usah repot-repot membuatkanku sarapan setiap hari, aku jadi tidak enak merepotkan kalian, belum lagi kau yang selalu mengantarkannya"

Ternyata Yunho telah selesai mandi dan langsung melihat kehadiran makhluk berwujud tiang yang ternyata bernama Changmin. Tampak Yunho hanya memakai celana boxer berwarna biru yang sudah buram, bertelanjang dada dengan handuk yang berada di bahunya yang digunakannya sesekali untuk mengeringkan rambut basahnya.

Nampak jelas ketampanan penculik Jaejoong itu karena keadaannya yang bersih sehabis mandi walaupun masih banyak terdapat bulu-bulu halus memenuhi wajahnya lantaran sudah beberapa minggu ia tidak bercukur. Pesona ahjussi tersebut mau tidak mau membuat kedua remaja didepannya sedikit merasa takjub.

"Wah Yunho hyung tumben, hehehe" Changmin membuka obrolan mereka bertiga pagi itu.

"Tumben apanya Changmin ah?" heran Yunho.

"Tumben hyung mandi pagi-pagi begini, biasanya ahjussi langsung pergi kepasar kemudian 2 hari lagi baru mandi, hahaha"

"Yah Go Changmin! akan kulaporkan kepada umma-mu eoh?" bentak Yunho emosi atas ejekan Changmin. Sementara matanya melirik sekilas kearah makhluk cantik yang sudah rapi memakai seragam sekolahnya yang kemarin. Jaejoong tengah tertawa seraya menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya akibat mendengar ejekan Changmin yang ditujukan kepada ahjussi penculiknya tadi.

"Jika ummaku mengetahui ini, pasti ia akan tambah terpesona melihat penampilan hyung yang sangat bersih saat ini, hyung berantakan saja ummaku sudah tergila-gila kepada hyung, hahaha"

"Yah hentikan Changmin ah!"

Jaejoong yang tengah tertawa mendadak menghentikan tawanya saat mendengar celotehan Changmin barusan, 'eh? tergila-gila? umma Changmin tergila-gila kepada ahjussi itu? hhhh...' batin Jaejoong. Entah mengapa bibir cherry itu mengerucut dengan sendirinya tanpa disadari oleh kedua namja yang lain diruangan itu yang tengah sibuk bersahut-sahutan perang mulut.

"Hyung yeoja cantik yang memakai seragam namja ini memangnya siapanya hyung? aku tak pernah melihat sebelumnya" tanya Changmin saat Jaejoong tengah menyantap satu piring besar nasi goreng buatan Ahra, umma Changmin.

Yunho dan Jaejoong terpaksa makan dalam satu piring karena Ahra tidak mengetahui keberadaan makhluk lain bersama Yunho. Seperti biasa ia hanya memberikan satu piring nasi goreng setiap pagi dalam porsi yang besar untuk Yunho, namja yang secara terang-terangan disukai oleh wanita berusia 35 tahun tersebut.

"Eh, d-dia..d-dia..." ucap Yunho terbata tak menyangka Changmin akan bertanya seperti itu kepadanya.

"Keponakan, Joongie keponakan Yunho ahjussi, dan Joongie namja!"

Jaejoong cepat menjawab pertanyaan Changmin saat didengarnya Yunho yang tergagap-gagap menjawab pertanyaan Changmin mengenai hunbungannya dengan ahjussi penculiknya. Diliriknya namja yang duduk berhadapan dengannya yang tengah menyantap nasi goreng dengan lahapnya itu menarik nafas lega mendengar jawabannya barusan.

"Woaaa, namja? Keponakan? tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu, bukankah hyung pernah mengatakan jika hyung dan ahjumma hidup sebatang kara disini?" kaget Changmin masih dengan nada herannya yang terdengar jelas ditelinga Jaejoong dan Yunho yang hanya dapat melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain.

"Umm...J-Joongie keponakan angkat, ah i-iya keponakan angkat ahjussi" jawab Jaejoong lagi sedikit tergagap.

"Ohh..." dan kini Changmin hanya dapat manggut-manggut saja meski didalam hatinya masih terselip rasa penasaran dan tidak puas atas jawaban-jawaban makhluk cantik yang terkesan sangat dipaksakan.

15 menit kemudian Yunho dan Jaejoong telah menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan menyisakan setengah piring nasi goreng buatan umma Changmin. Yunho memang tak pernah menghabiskan nasi goreng itu karena memang porsi yang berikan terlalu besar meski tadi ia menyantap berdua dengan Jaejoong namun tetaplah menyisakan setengah dari porsinya.

"Changmin ah, jika kau masih ingin berada disini jangan lupa kunci pintunya jika keluar, arraso? kami akan keluar sekarang"

"Hungh hahau hemaha hehangha?" (hyung mau kemana memangnya?) tanya Changmin dengan mulutnya yang penuh nasi goreng sisa Yunho dan Jaejoong barusan.

"Aku akan menemani Joongie mencari sesuatu di kota" Jawab Yunho singkat sembari tangannya menggandeng lengan Jaejoong bersiap membawa sicantik keluar.

"He" (ne)

Jawab singkat Changmin masih dengan mulut penuh. Itulah alasan mengapa Changmin dengan senang hati mau diberikan tugas oleh ummanya sebagai pengantar sarapan untuk Yunho yang tinggal disebelah apartemen mereka.

Changmin paham sekali jika Yunho tak akan pernah menghabiskan porsi jumbo nasi goreng buatan Ahra sang umma, maka dengan senang hati dan perasaan yang ikhlas ia akan senantiasa menghabiskan 'sisa' makanan kegemarannya itu kendati sudah bersarapan dengan dua piring nasi goreng yang sama setiap paginya.

.

.

Sepeninggal Yunho dan Jaejoong Changmin-pun memilih menonton siaran televisi sembari menyantap nasi goreng lezat buatan umma-nya. Didudukkannya tubuh jangkungnya disebuah sofa butut milik Yunho dihadapan sebuat televisi yang tak kalah bututnya. Sesekali ia memindahkan channel TV menggunakan jempol kakinya dari sofa butut tempatnya berada lantaran televisi tersebut sudah usang dan tidak memiliki remote kontrol.

"Mwo? b-bukankah..." mendadak wajah tampan dan imut Changmin sedikit terkesiap saat melihat foto seorang yang tak asing dilayar kaca. Segera diposisikannya kembali jempol kakinya kearah televisi kali ini ke tombol volume agar dapat mendegar jelas narasi yang berhubungan dengan foto tersebut.

_Saat ini keluarga Kim Siwon telah melaporkan dan mengerahkan seluruh aparat kepolisian kota Seoul berhubungan dengan hilangnya putra semata wayang mereka. Konglomerat nomor satu di Seoul ini juga berencana akan menuntut seberat-beratnya pelaku penculikan atas putra semata wayang mereka yang hilang sejak sepulang sekolah kemarin siang._

_Adapun ciri-ciri fisik Kim jaejoong putra Kim Siwon dan Kim Heechul tersebut sebagai berikut, Kim Jaejoong berusia 17 tahun, memiliki kulit putih, bermata besar, berambut hitam pekat memiliki tahi lalat dibawa mati kirinya dan terdapat tanda lahir dileher atas bagian kiri. Sedangkan pakaian yang dikenakan terakhir adalah seragam sekolah dari Toho Internasional School. Demikian diharapkan kerja sama seluruh warga agar dapat membantu pihak kepolisian memberi informasi yang berhubungan dengan anak tersebut._

**MMPPHHSSTTT~**

Dan seluruh nasi goreng yang berada didalam mulut Changmin-pun tersembur keluar dengan suksesnya. Wajah-nya yang tadinya berkulit coklat terang berubah memutih setelah mendengar dan menyaksikan siaran langsung berita tersebut.

"Y-Yunho hyung...tamat riwayatmu"

.

.

.

**tbc :)**

**need review**

**one word doesn't hurt...**

**mian atas keterlambatannya, lappie baru saja habis opname :( *bow**

**twitt: peya_ok (ManoShinki)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CAST** : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul, Kim Siwon, Go Changmin, Go Ahra

Cast lain menyusul

.

**Note** : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

_Anneyong,_

No curcol, langsung aja

Happy reading^^

.

.

_SUMMARY_

_Jung Yunho terpaksa menyandera Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik dan manja anak pengusaha terkaya di Seoul. Bagaimana Jung Yunho menghadapi tingkah manja Kim Jaejoong saat ia menjadi tawanannya?_

_._

_._

**_Previous Chap_**

_"Mwo? b-bukankah..." mendadak wajah tampan dan imut Changmin sedikit terkesiap saat melihat foto seorang yang tak asing dilayar kaca. Segera diposisikannya kembali jempol kakinya kearah televisi kali ini ke tombol volume agar dapat mendengar jelas narasi yang berhubungan dengan foto tersebut._

_Saat ini keluarga Kim Siwon telah melaporkan dan mengerahkan seluruh aparat kepolisian kota Seoul berhubungan dengan hilangnya putra semata wayang mereka. Konglomerat nomor satu di Seoul ini juga berencana akan menuntut seberat-beratnya pelaku penculikan atas putra semata wayang mereka yang hilang sejak sepulang sekolah kemarin siang._

_Adapun ciri-ciri fisik Kim jaejoong putra Kim Siwon dan Kim Heechul tersebut sebagai berikut, Kim Jaejoong berusia 17 tahun, memiliki kulit putih, bermata besar, berambut hitam pekat memiliki tahi lalat dibawa mati kirinya dan terdapat tanda lahir dileher atas bagian kiri. Sedangkan pakaian yang dikenakan terakhir adalah seragam sekolah dari Toho Internasional School. Demikian diharapkan kerja sama seluruh warga agar dapat membantu pihak kepolisian memberi informasi yang berhubungan dengan anak tersebut._

**MMPPHHSSTTT~**

Dan seluruh nasi goreng yang berada didalam mulut Changmin-pun tersembur keluar dengan suksesnya. Wajah-nya yang tadinya berkulit coklat terang berubah memutih setelah mendengar dan menyaksikan siaran langsung berita tersebut.

"Y-Yunho hyung...tamat riwayatmu"

.

.

.

.

**LOVE ME?**

.

.

.

.

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri keramaian jalan pinggir kota Seoul pagi hari itu. Matahari bersinar dengan sangat cerahnya karena memang saat itu telah memasuki musim panas. Tampak langkah Jaejoong yang tergopoh-gopoh untuk menyamai langkah lebar Jung Yunho yang tentu saja berada beberapa langkah didepannya.

Sesekali namja cantik itu mengusap keringat di dahinya, bibirnya sedari tadi memberengut karena capek yang dirasakannya. Sedari rumah Yunho mengajaknya berjalan kaki tanpa berhenti untuk beristirahat sedikitpun. Naik taksi? jangan harap, bisa untuk makan sehari saja Yunho sudah sangat bersyukur sekali, jangan harap dapat merayunya untuk naik taksi, tak akan pernah.

"Ahjussi, jalannya sampai kapan? mengapa kita tidak naik taksi saja ahjussi? Joongie capek sekali" gerutu Jaejong ketika mereka berjalan melewati deretan ruko-ruko dipinggir jalan besar. Entah berapa lama lagi tempat yang dituju ahjussi penculiknya itu.

"Diamlah tidak usah cerewet, bukankah kau sudah makan sebelumnya? tenagamu tak akan habis oleh karena berjalan seperti ini, lagian baerjalan seperti ini menyehatkan badan, cerewet sekali" jawab Yunho ketus.

"Ck, ahjussi ini pelit sekali, kalau tidak sanggup membayarnya katakan saja tidak usah pakai alasan kesehatan, menyebalkan!" balas Jaejoong tak kalah sengitnya dan ditanggapi dengan kecuekan Yunho yang menyebabkan bibir cherry itu terus mengerucut sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

Akhirnya setelah melalui satu jam perjalanan kaki mereka tibalah Yunho dan Jaejoong disudut pasar rakyat (seperti pasar tradisional) kota Seoul. Mata doe Jaejoong bergerak liar mencari-cari benda yang sedari tadi ada didalam pikirannya namun tak berhasil sama sekali. Yah ia mencari keberadaan mesin ATM disana atau mencari bangunan Bank tempatnya menabung namun pemandangan yang dilihatnya hanyalah kesibukan para buruh-buruh kasar pasar yang menaik dan turunkan karung-karung besar dari dalam atau keatas truk pengangkut.

"Ahjussi, mana ATM-nya? bukankah kita akan mengambil uang yang ahjussi perlukan?" heran Jaejoong saat dilihat dengan cueknya Yunho menyingsingkan lengan panjang kemeja kotak-kotaknya menjadi terangkat sebatas sikunya.

"Nanti setelah aku bekerja dulu, kau duduklah disini tidak usah macam-macam dan jangan mencoba untuk melarikan diri, arra?"

"M-Memangnya ahjussi mau kemana?" mata doe bulat itu menatap wajah tampan yang dihiasi kumis dan jambang yang tumbuh tak beraturan didepannya dengan polos. Jaejoong sangat takut ditinggal karena dilihat disekelilingnya hanya ada buruh-buruh yang bertampang seram, tak sedikit dari mereka yang menatapnya heran, untung saja ia memakai topi untuk menyamar agar tak ada yang mengenalinya.

"Aku harus bekerja dulu, kau duduklah...secepatnya kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan karena umma-ku tak dapat menunggu lama, otte?" jawab Yunho tegas sehingga Jaejoong tak berani lagi membantahnya.

"N-Ne Joongie akan tunggu disini saja" jawab Jaejoong pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya disebuah bangku dipinggir sebuah toko kecil.

Sudah sekitar 30 menit Jaejoong menunggui Yunho yang ternyata ikut bergabung bersama buruh-buruh lainnya mengangkat dan menurunkan barang-barang dari truk pengangkut. Sedikit merasa kagum saat melihat bagaimana Yunho bekerja. Namja tersebut seakan tak pernah merasa lelah sedikitpun kendati harus mengangkat barang-barang berat dipundaknya dan membawanya berjalan kegudang yang letaknya cukup jauh, dan hal itu dilakukan Yunho bersama rekan-rekannya yang lain secara berulang-ulang hingga truk kosong.

Jaejoong tertunduk malu saat dipandangnya dikejauhan Yunho tengah melepaskan kemejanya menyisakan kaos singletnya saja. Itu mungkin disebabkan karena peluhnya yang mulai membanjiri tubuhnya hingga ia merasa sayang jika baju 'andalannya' yang khusus dipakainya hari itu ikut basah bersama tubuhnya. Ia khawatir bocah cantik diujung sana akan protes pada bau tubuhnya jadi ia menggantungkan kemejanya pada tancapan paku yang ada didinding tak jauh darinya saat itu.

"Apa bosan menungguku?" Ujar Yunho yang tengah berjalan kearah Jaejoong berada saat ini. Ia melihat kedua bola mata bundar milik bocah tersebut yang sudah nampak sayu, mengantuk.

"A-Aniya, Joongie hanya merasa mengantuk saja" jawab sicantik itu dengan berusaha menyembunyikan semburat pipinya yang merah saat melihat dada dan perut berotot Yunho yang berkilat oleh peluhnya. Yunho telah melepas singletnya yang basah kuyup oleh keringat.

"Arraso, aku akan mandi sebentar, kau tunggulah" jawab Yunho sambil berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"Mandi?"

"Ne, aku khawatir kau akan risih dengan bau badanku yang habis bekerja ini jika tidak mandi"

Jawab Yunho enteng seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat Jaejoong berada menuju ke kamar mandi umum didaerah pasar tersebut. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya manggut-manggut bengong, dalam hatinya ia merutuk karena harus kembali menunggu.

Setelah 15 belas menit Yunho telah rapi memakai kemeja kembali, ia tampak segar karena rambutnya yang sedikit panjang itu masih terlihat basah oleh guyuran air mandinya barusan.

"Kajja kita pergi"

"Eh"

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba Yunho menggandeng pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat yang terbilang kotor itu, sangat tak cocok untuk Jaejoong yang berkulit bersih bak porselen. Wajar saja jika banyak pasang mata terutama dari teman sekerja Yunho yang memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan tatapan lapar. Hanya saja Jaejoong terlalu polos untuk mengartikan tatapan lapar tersebut.

Sementara di kejauhan tampak dua orang berseragam tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka sebenarnya sudah memperhatikan Jaejoong sejak sicantik itu duduk disana.

"Ternyata memang itu anaknya, Kim Kaejoong anak Kim Siwon" bisik namja berjidat lebar kepada temannya.

"Ahh, mungkin ini keberuntungan kita untuk mendapat prestasi dan dinaikkan pangkat, hehehe" ujar seorang lagi yang bertubuh tambun yang tengah sibuk mengunyah bakpao kacang merah. Kedua namja ini tengah duduk santai diwarung kopi seberang jalan tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tampak sedang berjalan beriringan bergandeng tangan.

"Tapi kita tidak boleh gegabah, kau lihat mereka tampak akrab sekali, jangan-jangan namja itu ada hubungan khusus dengannya" ujar sijidat lebar kembali.

"Yah! gunakan otakmu jika menganalisa seseorang, jangan hanya memakai jidatmu saja sersan Jidat! mana mungkin bocah sekaya itu mau mengikuti buruh kasar berandal seperti itu jika tidak dipaksa, mungkin dibalik kemejanya ia menyembunyikan senjata tajam untuk mengancam bocah tersebut" sergah si tambun seraya menjitak si jidat lebar.

"Shindong shi, bisa tidak menggunakan kata-kata yang sopan jika berbicara kepada partnermu yang tampan ini?" protes si jidat lebar kemudian.

"Arra-arra, sekarang bagaimana rencana kita selanjutnya" ujar sigendut yang ternyata bernama Shindong.

"arraso, kalau begitu begini saja, pssttt, ssttt...pstt" tampak si jidat lebar membisikkan sesuatu kepada teman disebelahnya, kemudian setelah ia berbisik mereka langsung angkat kaki dari warung kecil tersebut menuju kawasan tempat YunJae berada. Sementara duo YunJae sudah hampir menghilang ditelan keramaian sudut kota seoul dipagi hari menjelang siang itu.

.

.

"Ini 2 juta Won yang ahjussi perlukan, apa Joongie perlu menambahkan lagi? apa kurang?"

"Ani, cukup 2 juta saja, itupun sudah lebih dari cukup, gomawo aku akan segera menyicil untuk membayarnya"

"Membayar? Joongie tidak meminta ahjussi untuk membayarnya, Joongie ikhlas untuk umma ahjussi yang tengah sakit sekarang"

"Ah, a-aniya aku tetap akan membayarnya"

"Hhhh"

"Kajja kita harus segera kerumah sakit"

"Berjalan kaki lagi ahjussi?"

"Ayolah jangan terlalu manja seperti itu, rumah sakitnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, ppali!"

"Aishh, pelit sekali sih..."

Rutuk bibir cherry itu tatkala genggaman erat tangan Yunho menariknya berlalu dari tempat mereka berada sekarang yaitu didepan sebuah bilik mesin ATM. Jaejoong yang sudah menarik 'sebagian kecil' uang jajannya dan dengan keikhlasan hatinya menyerahkan uang tersebut kepada ahjussi yang menculiknya sejak kemarin.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menyusuri ramainya jalan besar di ibukota negara Korea tersebut. Sesekali Jaejoong menghentikan kaki kurusnya dan memperbaiki letak tas ranselnya yang terasa kian berat saja. Nafasnya terengah-engah lantaran namja tersebut tidak terbiasa berjalan sejauh ini sebelumnya.

"Ahjussi, Joongie haus" eluh Jaejoong pelan seraya menyetop langkahnya kemudian.

"Kau haus, arraso tunggulah disini aku akan kembali" yunho berlari menuju warung kecil dipinggir jalan besar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah kelelahan duduk dibawah pohon rindang dipinggir jalan. Tak lama Yunho kembali dengan membawa dua botol air mineral dan sebungkus permen.

"Ini minumlah dan ini permen agar tenaga-mu tidak cepat habis" Jaejoong menerima air mineral sekaligus permen yang disodorkan Yunho kepadanya dengan senyum sumringah. Cepat-cepat dibukanya botol minuman itu dan meneguk setengah dari isinya dilanjutkan dengan bungkusan permen rasa ceri yang diberi Yunho tadi. Bibir merahnya bergerak-gerak lucu dan karena gerakan mengemut bibir cherry pada permen berwarna merah itu membuat Yunho sedikit menelan salivanya oleh bibir menggoda itu.

"Ottokhe? sudah hilang capeknya? kalau sudah, kajja kita lanjutkan perjalanan, rumah sakit sudah tidak jauh lagi" ajak Yunho kemudian seraya beranjak dari pohon rindang itu.

'...'

Tak ada sahutan dari si bibir cherry membuat semburat heran diwajah Yunho.

"Waeyo?"

"Kaki Joongie sakit akibat terkilir kemarin Ahjussi, kajja naik taksi saja eoh?" eluh Jaejoong yang ternyata memang bukan akting karena setelah diperiksa Yunho pergelangan kakinya memang sedikit bengkak.

"Hhhh...kau tahu, percuma saja kita naik taksi jalannya akan berliku dan jauh padahal rumah sakitnya terletak dibelakang gedung itu, tidak terlalu jauh lagi" jelas Yunho yang mengetahui persis letak rumah sakit tempat ummanya berada.

"Ottokhe ahjussi? Joongie tidak bisa berjalan, hiks..."

"N-ne..uljima kau bisa jalan pelan-pelan saja kan?" Yunho yang tak menyangka Jaejoong akan menangis menjadi kelabakan dan tak enak hati.

"Aniya, Joongie tidak bisa ahjussi, sakit sekali" jawab Jaejoong menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, kajja naiklah kepunggungku sekarang, ppali kita tak punya waktu banyak, ummaku harus dioperasi hari ini"

"Umm, arraso ahjussi...**_hup~_**"

Dan tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi Jaejoong menuruti perintah Yunho untuk segera menaiki punggungnya. Tanpa kesusahan Yunho membawa tubuh kecil Jaejoong bergerak dari tempat tersebut menuju rumah sakit tempat ummanya berada.

"Umm ahjussi tidak capek?" tanya Jaejoong saat menyadari Yunho membawanya dengan santai.

"Capek? pekerjaanku mengharuskan aku memikul beban yang berpuluh-puluh kali lebih berat daripada tubuhmu ini" jawab Yunho jujur.

"Umm, ahjussi..."

"Wae?"

"Ahjussi baik sekali setelah diberi uang, awalnya marah-marah dan membentak Joongie terus" pout Jaejoong dari arah atas punggung Yunho, dan kalimat itu sama sekali tidak memancing emosi Yunho kali ini.

"Sudah lebih baik kau diam, sebentar lagi kita sudah sampai, bangunannya sudah kelihatan dari sini" potong Yunho cepat sementara Jaejoong masih sibuk berpout ria lantaran baru saja ia memuji ahjussi itu, eh ia sudah dibentak lagi.

Akhirnya perjalanan YunJae dengan Jaejoong yang berada dipunggung Yunho selama lebih kurang 15 menit berakhir di lobi rumah sakit tempat umma Yunho dirawat. Yunho segera berlari setelah sebelumnya mengantarkan Jaejoong keruang UGD agar kakinya yang bengkak dapat diobati, tentu saja ia tidak mau terus menggendong anak itu.

"Ahjussi ottokheo? apa umma ahjussi sudah dioperasi?" tanya Jaejoong saat Yunho mendatanginya diruang perawatannya saat suster perawat tengah membalut pergelangan kakinya yang bengkak. Untunglah setelah disuntik sakit dikakinya perlahan menghilang, sebentar lagi ia diperbolehkan berjalan, namun tidak boleh terlalu lelah.

"Ne, dokter mengatakan operasi tengah dipersiapkan dan aku telah menitipkan umma kepada perawat, kajja aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang" Yunho tampak agak terburu-buru mengajak Jaejoong yang masih dalam perawatan suster menyebabkan tatapan tak senang suster tersebut.

"Mian, bisakah anda membiarkan saya bekerja dengan leluasa? gadis ini perlu perawatan yang teliti, jika tidak bengkaknya akan semakin membesar"

"Mwo?" kali ini giliran YunJae yang terbengong bersama demi mendengar bagaimana perawat tersebut memanggil Jaejoong. Ternyata noona itu menyangka Jaejoong adalah seorang yeoja. Dalam hati Jaejoong, apakah noona itu tidak melihat ia memakai celana seragam sekolahnya? ia memang tidak memakai jas sekolahnya dikarenakan hari yang sangat panas sekali.

Sedangkan Yunho namja itu hanya dapat menahan tawanya dengan susah payah apalagi dilihatnya bibir cherry merah itu semakin maju kedepan.

"Ahh selesai, coba kau berjalan sedikit apakah masih sakit" senyum lega noona perawat setelah menyelesaikan balutan perban di pergelangan kaki Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencoba berjalan beberapa langkah dan syukurlah sakit pada kakinya sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi., memungkinkan ia meneruskan perjalanannya.

Akhirnya setelah membayar biaya perawatannya Jaejoong yang masih bersama ahjussi penculiknya berjalan kearah keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut. Jaejoong masih setia mengenakan topinya, kebetulan juga keadaan Seoul siang itu terik sekali matahari bersinar tepat diatas kepala.

"Hmm, ahjussi bolehkah Joongie meminta sesuatu kepada ahjussi?"

"Meminta apa?"

"Meminta imbalan dari kebaikan Joongie yang meminjamkan uang kepada ahjussi"

"Mwo? kau meminta imbalan eoh?"

Kaget bibir hati itu tatkala mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mengantarkan Jaejoong kembali kekediamannya. Keduanya tengah berjalan meyusuri pertokoan dipusat kota.

"Ne Joongie meminta imbalan, ottokhe?" jawab cherry merah itu enteng.

"Arraso apa itu? aku yakin kau tidak akan meminta uang kan?"

"Ani ahjussi, hanya saja...ehm"

"Hanya saja apa? cepat katakan jangan membuatku penasaran" desak Yunho tak sabaran membuat senyum lucu dibibir cherry itu.

"Ahjussi, Joongie ingin sekali berkeliling kota, ahjussi temani Joongie eoh? jebbal" akhirnya keinginan itu keluar juga lengkap dengan memasang puppy eyes-nya Jaejoong memohon kepada ahjussi penculiknya untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu sebelum 'memulangkannya' kepada orang tuanya.

"Mwo? berjalan-jalan? t-tapi kau harus pulang, sudah terlalu lama aku menculikmu, aku..."

"Juseyo" kini puppy eyes itu semakin membuat ahjussi penculik kalang kabut. Mata doe besar itu Mengedip-ngedip cantik didepannya, siapa yang tahan jika begitu.

"M-Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

"Mollayo, Joongie tidak pernah sekalipun diajak pergi berjalan-jalan, appa sibuk, noona juga mereka sibuk dengan namja chingunya masing-masing sedangkan umma, ahjussi tahu sendiri umma Joongie sakit" raut sedih tampak diwajah seputih susu itu mau tak mau ia kembali mengingat umma-nya yang tengah sakit.

"Arraso, aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu, kajja kita pergi sekarang" akhirnya Jaejoong melonjak kegirangan atas persetujuan yang mereka buat barusan.

"Ahjussi kajja Joongie ingin kesini dulu, kajja ikut Joongie"

"Yah, bukankah aku yang akan mengajakmu? mengapa kau menyeretku seperti ini" Protes ahjussi bermata sipit tersebut saat dengan seenaknya Jaejoong menarik pergelangan tangannya memasuki salah satu bangunan yang ada dipinggir jalan itu.

.

.

"Ada yang dapat kami bantu? creambath? facial? atau..."

"Noona, tolong rapikan ahjussi ini, apa saja yang diperlukan akan saya bayar semuanya"

"Yah, aku tidak mau!"

"Ahjussi..."

"Ne, ne arraso, hhhh..."

Dengan helaan nafas beratnya akhirnya Yunho pasrah saja saat Jaejoong yang ternyata menariknya kesebuah salon kecantikan menyuruh noona petugas salon untuk merapikan penampilan namja 30 tahun itu. Mulai dari rambut, wajah hingga yang lain yang dianggap perlu. Jaejoongpun harus menunggu dengan sabarnya. Topi masih melekat dikepalanya, ia sama sekali tak berani melepaskannya.

**2 jam kemudian...**

"Ahjussi? apa ini benar ahjussi yang tadi noona?"

"N-Ne nona, ini namja yang nona bawa kesini tadi, hehehe"

"MWOYA? bisa berubah seperti itu? yah noona hebat sekali!"

"A-Aniya, ternyata tuan ini memang tampan, hehehe"

Jaejoong terlonjak heboh saat mendapati 'perbedaan' wajah ahjussi yang baru saja menyelesaikan perawatannya. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali jika Yunho ahjussi penculiknya itu ternyata setampan ini.

Noona petugas salon yang melayani Yunho barusan tak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya saat memuji namja yang diakuinya memiliki ketampanan yang luar biasa, apalagi setelah selesai dirapikan rambutnya, dibersihkan wajahnya dari kumis dan jambangnya, dan perawatan yang lainnya.

Menyadari kejanggalan yang ditunjukkan noona petugas salon yang menganggapnya seorang yeoja itu membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir merahnya kembali. Ia menyadari jika noona itu diam-diam 'naksir' ahjussi penculiknya.

"Ahjussi kajja, Joongie bayar dulu lalu kita pergi dari sini"

Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Yunho dengan possesif keluar dari salon tersebut setelah dilihatnya sebagian petugas salon yang berjenis yeoja itu manatap Yunho yang terbengong-bengong dengan tatapan takjub. Yunho memang sangat tampan, setidaknya kalimat itu yang ada didalam hati Jaejoong sekarang. Tak disadarinya kedua pipinya kembali memerah. (bayangkan yunho jaman sekarang, Jaejoong dijaman awal debutnya)

"Arraso, sekarang kau ingin jalan-jalannya dimulai darimana?" tanya Yunho setelah keduanya kembali menyusuri pelataran toko-toko.

"Makan dulu, Joongie lapar..."

"Arraso, kau ingin makan dimana?" tanya bibir hati itu kemudian.

"Ahh disana saja ahjussi, Joongie ingin makan junk food sepuasnya karena Joongie selalu dilarang jika ingin makan disana, kajja"

"Hhhh...ne"

Akhirnya bagai kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya ahjussi yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi 'sangat' tampan itu hanya menuruti saja keinginan makhluk polos bersamanya. Tentu saja karena ia telah berjanji untuk memenuhi keinginan bocah tersebut karena sudah meminjamkannya uang.

Tak lama berselang Jaejoong kelihatan sudah kekenyangan karena 3 potong ayam goreng dan sebuah burger telah masuk kedalam perutnya barusan. Yunho yang melihat hal itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dalam hatinya ia sangat bersalah kepada keluarga bocah itu yang menunggu berita tentang Jaejoong dengan cemas hati.

Yunho dan Jaejoongpun meneruskan perjalanan mereka dengan menumpang kereta api bawah tanah menuju ke Lotte World. Jaejoong sempat mengatakan kepada Yunho saat mereka makan tadi jika Jaejoong ingin diajak ke taman bermain. Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk mengajaknya ke Lotte World yang mempunyai wahana bermain terlengkap di kota Seoul.

Jaejoong yang tampak sangat kelelahan tak dapat menahan kantuknya didalam kereta bawah tanah yang hari itu lumayan sepi, pada jam itu orang-orang masih sibuk bekerja karena masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore waktu Seoul.

Yunho meraih kepala Jaejoong yang terkulai kesamping untuk disandarkan dibahunya, senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya saat menyadari Jaejoong masih mengenakan topi. Jaejoong memang tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui orang-orang.

Sementara dikejauhan didalam kereta yang sama dua pasang mata mengawasi gerak-gerik YunJae barusan. Kedua pasang mata itu terus menatap kearah sepasang namja yang kini telah tertidur dengan pulasnya dengan mempertemukan kedua kepala mereka.

.

.

"Whoaaa besarnyaa...ayo ahjussi kita kesana, Joongie ingin bermain komedi putar"

"Ahh kajja"

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis melihat raut wajah takjub yang terpasang diwajah cantik Jaejoong saat melihat area Lotte World untuk pertama kalinya, maklum meski kaya Jaejoong hidup 'bagai burung disangkar emas' terlebih lagi memiliki orang tua yang sangat protektif, memperlakukan anak kesayangan mereka bagai perhiasan termahal tidak boleh kemana-mana jika tidak dikawal.

"Umm ahjussi sehabis ini Joongie ingin bermain roller coaster" ujar Jaejoong riang sedikit berteriak agar Yunho mendengarnya karena suasana yang bising disana.

"Baiklah, apapun yang Joongie inginkan" jawab Yunho dengan anggukan kepalanya. Melihat sorot mata bahagia Jaejoong entah mengapa dadanya berdegup kencang jantungnya seperti hendak meloncat keluar.

"Ahh Ahjussi gomawo, beruangnya lucu sekali Joongie suka"

"Ne ambillah buatmu, kenang-kenangan dariku"

Raut wajah bahagia Jaejoong tak pernah lepas selama berada di Lotte World terlebih lagi saat ini Yunho memberinya sebuah boneka beruang yang diperolehnya dari salah satu wahana ketangkasan dan Yunho memenangkan boneka itu dengan sangat mudah. Tak terkatakan betapa bahagianya Jaejoong dihari yang sudah beranjak malam itu. Satu hal yang selalu dilakukan Yunho dan Jaejoong selama berada di area bermain itu, mereka selalu bergandeng tangan.

Yunho tepatnya yang selalu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong tanpa melepaskannya sedikitpun. Alasannya takut jika mereka berpisah, jika mereka terpisah maka dipastikan Jaejoong akan tersesat, itulah alasan Yunho tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangan besarnya pada pergelangan tangan kecil Jaejoong.

Dan lihatlah makhluk cantik itu saat menyadari genggaman tangan ahjussi penculiknya yang begitu erat, kembali kedua pipinya memerah dengan sendirinya.

"Ahjussi sebelum pulang kajja kita naik bianglala raksasa itu, Joongie ingin melihat pemandangan Seoul dari atasnya" ajak Jaejoong kemudian setelah menyadari hari sudah semakin sore bahkan hampir gelap.

"Arraso kita kesana sekarang, apa Joongie capek? bagaimana kakimu? apa sakit?" Tanya Yunho mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jaejoong yang kakinya sempat membengkak pagi tadi.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, namun segera menundukkan kepalanya saat tatapan setajam elang itu seolah-olah menyelidikinya.

"Biar kuperiksa"

"Ahh gwaenchana, Tidak sakit sama sekali, ahjussi..."

"Kau bilang tidak apa-apa seperti ini? aishh"

Jaejoong kembali tertunduk dalam saat Yunho tiba-tiba meraih pergelangan kakinya yang menjuntai karena ia tengah duduk disalah satu bangku yang disediakan di taman bermain itu. Dan tatapan tajam itu semakin mengintimidasinya setelah menemukan kakinya yang kembali membengkak.

"T-Tapi Joongie masih ingin kesana ahjussi..." ujar Jaejoong pelan, ia sangat khawatir jika Yunho akan segera mangajaknya pulang padahal ia sama sekali belum pernah mencoba Bianglala raksasa dan melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas sana.

"Arraso, naiklah kepunggungku kalau begitu" Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya didepan Jaejoong.

"T-Tapi ahjussi capek sudah berapa kali menggendong Joongie" ragu Jaejoong tak enak hati.

"Kau ingin kesana tidak? kalau ingin kesana naiklah, lagian Joongie itu sangat ringan, masih lebih berat karung beras yang kuangkat setiap hari, ppali nanti kita ketinggalan"

_**Blussh~** _

Akhirnya dengan rona merah yang kembali menyerang wajahnya kali ini dengan malu-malu Jaejoong menaiki punggung Yunho. Jaejoong sangat tersanjung dengan perlakuan Yunho yang amat manis kepadanya hari itu, bahkan Yunho kerap memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Joongie'.

Bianglala raksasa itu mulai bergerak perlahan sesaat Yunho dan Jaejoong berada didalamnya. Beruntung keduanya karena mereka adalah pasangan terakhir yang dapat menghuni bianglalal raksasa itu untuk satu putaran ini, harus menunggu selama 45 menit lagi jika mereka tidak kebagian tempat. Satu ruangan bianglala itu hanya boleh dihuni dua orang saja, padahal ruangan kaca tersebut cukuplah besar, tidak heran banyak pasangan yang menghuni bianglala tersebut.

"Ahjussi lihatlah, sebentar lagi kita akan dipuncak, pemandangan seluruh kota seoul sudah hampir terlihat, whoaa Indahnya" seru Jaejoong yang menempelkan kepalanya dikaca ruangan bundar tersebut.

"Hahaha kau itu, seperti tidak pernah melihat pemandangan saja" tawa Yunho melihat kelucuan makhluk cantik tersebut.

"Ne ahjussi benar, Joongie tidak pernah melihat yang indah daripada ini...ahjussi apakah pernah?" tanya Jaejoong tak sedikitpun memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan luar yang hampir gelap terlihat dari lampu-lampu yang mulai dinyalakan oleh pemilik bangunan-bangunan nun jauh disana.

"Ne, aku pernah melihat yang lebih indah" jawab Yunho mantap.

"Jinjja? apa itu ahjussi?"

"Rahasia, hahaha"

"Yah, ahjussi curang" cemberut cherry merah yang tak menyadari tatapan dalam dari mata musang yang berada disebelahnya.

_'Kau yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat, Kim Jaejoong'_ batin bibir hati itu masih menatap lekat objek indah disebelahnya yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan pemandangan diluar sana.

"Ahjussi, kita sudah berada dipuncak, kajja kemarilah...sayang sekali hari hampir gelap"

"Justru lebih indah jika hari sudah gelap, banyak lampu-lampu yang berwarna-warni"

"Eh ahjusi..."

Kembali lagi wajah memerah Jaejoong yang tak dapat terelakkan ketika bibir hati milik ahjussi menempel ditelinganya saat berbisik ditelinganya menyampaikan kalimatnya barusan. Yunho yang mencondongkan badannya saat membisikkan kalimatnya tak sengaja kedua tangannya memegang sisi tubuh Jaejoong reflek sehingga Jaejoong merasa seakan ia tengah dipeluk dari samping. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya kembali merona merah.

"Ahjussi, bangunan apa yang tertinggi itu?" mencoba bersikap acuh dari wajahnya yang bersemu Jaejoong mengalihkan dengan bertanya seraya menunjuk sebuah bangunan menjulang menyerupai sebuah menara.

"Itu namsan Tower, menara tertinggi dikota Seoul, letaknya tak jauh dari sini untuk dapat kesana kita harus naik kereta gantung terlebih dahulu" jawab Yunho yang entah mengapa ia masih betah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan berbisik ditelinga bocah yang sudah memerah bahkan mungkin sekujur tubuhnya sudah memerah saat ini.

"Ahjussi, J-Jongie ingin kesana, apa boleh?" agak terbata Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimatnya saat dirasanya nafas panas Yunho yang menghembus telinganya barusan.

"Baiklah, setelah ini...kita harus buru-buru nanti hari keburu gelap, kau sudah harus pulang kan?"

"N-ne ahjussi" entah mengapa ingin rasanya Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya saja, mendengar kata pulang mengapa hatinya serasa ingin berontak. Bibir itu mengerucut kembali saat Yunho mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya karena bianglala yang mulai bergerak turun.

.

.

"Wah ahjussi, Joongie benar-benar menyesal karena tidak pernah mengetahui tempat seperti ini ada di kota Seoul tempat Joongie tinggal selama ini" ucap cherry merah itu takjub saat berada diketinggian lebih dari 500 meter diatas kota Seoul malam hari itu. Kedua tangannya tak lepas memeluk erat boneka beruang yang diperoleh dari Yunho sewaktu berada di lotte world tadi.

Setelah terkagum-kagum ketika menaiki kereta gantung yang melintas dipegunungan Namsan, Jaejoong kini dibuat ternganga oleh pemandangan dari atas menara tertinggi yang berada diatas sebuah pegunungan itu. Terlebih lagi disaat ia melihat ribuan gembok yang tergantung rapi disepanjang pagar tembok puncak menara tersebut.

Jaejoong yang terheran-heran mengapa banyak sekali gembok yang tergantung disana hanya dapat mengangakan mulutnya dan membulatkan kedua matanya saja saat baru saja menapakkan kakinya dipuncak teratas menara yang memiliki ketinggian lebih dari 200 meter itu. Pemandangan kota Seoul yang dipenuhi warna-warni lampu dimalam hari itu sangatlah indah. Seindah kedua pasang doe eyes yang tak hentinya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu karena sangat antusias saat berada disana.

"Gembok-gembok itu sengaja digantung oleh pasangan kekasih dengan mengucapkan janji mereka kepada pasangannya" suara bass Yunho menjawab tatapan takjub Jaejoong pada ribuan gembok beraneka bentuk yang berjejer rapi tergantung disepanjang pagar tembok menara tersebut.

"Mwo, jinjja?"

"Ne, kau baca saja bisa terbaca jelas kok" sahut bibir hati itu kemudian saat melihat raut tak percaya Jaejoong.

"Mwo apa ini? _"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengupil selama kita pacaran"_ hahaha...lucu sekali" Jaejoong tergelak saat membaca salah satu tulisan yang terbaca olehnya disalah satu gembok. Keadaan cahaya yang kurang maksimal membuat matanya sedikit kesulitan membaca tulisan tersebut, padahal ia ingin sekali membaca tulisan-tulisan lainnya yang ditulis dipermukaan gembok-gembok itu.

"Umm, ahjussi apa pernah menggantung gembok disini?" tanya Jaejoong polos yang menyebabkan Yunho salah tingkah.

"Ne, pernah" jawab Yunho jujur.

"Mwo...jadi ahjussi pernah..."

"Ia melepaskannya saat ia akan menikah"

"Ahh, mianhe...Joongie tidak bermaksud..."

"Gwaencaha Joongie ah, kejadian itu sudah 8 tahun yang lalu, aku sudah melupakannya"

Jaejoong menunduk salah tingkah ketika dilihatnya senyum getir Yunho saat mengucapkan kalimatnya. Jaejoong tak mengira jika Yunho pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya dan tragisnya yeoja itu telah meninggalkannya dan menikah dengan namja lain.

"Jaejoongie lihatlah!" Yunho menunjuk spontan dikejauhan sana terlihat cahaya warna-warni bertebaran dilangit kota Seoul.

"Whoaaa indahnya...ahjussi bukankah itu di Lotte world tempat kita tadi? lihatlah bianglala raksasa itu sangat dekat dengan kembang api itu" Jerit Jaejoong antusias disaat melihat keindahan kembang api yang memancarkan cahaya terang benderang sehingga terlihat bayangan bianglala yang mereka naiki tadi.

"Ne, Lotte world memang sering mengadakan festival kembang api dimalam hari seperti ini" jawab Yunho yang tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong yang melonjak-lonjak senang melihat pemandangan kembang api tersebut agak kesusahan karena ia harus sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya karena ia masih memakai topinya.

_**Srettt~**_

"Ah-jussi..."

"Buka saja topi-mu, tidak usah takut sebentar lagi juga kau akan pulang kerumah"

"I-Iya ahjussi"

Jaejoong tertegun saat pandangan doe hitamnya bertemu dengan tatapan musang Yunho yang tanpa diduganya sama sekali ketika tangan cekatan Yunho membuka topi yang sedari tadi melekat dikepalanya dan dilemparnya sembarangan topi tersebut dari ketinggian tempat mereka berada

"Satu hal, kumohon hingga sisa perjalanan kita ini jangan panggil aku ahjussi lagi..." Entah apa yang menggerakkan telapak tangan lebarnya yang kini tengah menyibak helaian hitam poni Jaejoong yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya.

'...'

"Cukup panggil namaku saja, arra?" ucap Yunho kemudian sedangkan tatapan musangnya masih enggan beranjak dari kedua doe eyes yang diakuinya sangat indah itu.

"Ne, ah...eh Yunho hyung"

"Ne gomawo...ehm Jaejoongie?"

"Ne ah..eh Yunho hyung"

"Boleh aku memelukmu? sebentar saja, anggap saja sebagai salam perpisahan kita karena sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah, m-mungkin kau nanti akan merindukanku, hehehe" tawa canggung Yunho saat mengutarakan keinginannya yang membuatnya (sangat) malu.

Wajah cantik Jaejoong sedikit terbengong mendengar permintaan ahjussi penculiknya tersebut namun entah mengapa kepalanya dengan mudah mengangguk begitu saja seakan ada sesuatu yang menggerakkannya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Yunho segera meraih tubuh kecil Jaejoong dipeluknya erat namja cantik yang selama 2 hari ini telah bersamanya, merepotkannya, membuatnya kesal sekaligus bahagia dian jangan lupakan makhluk mungil itu juga telah membuat debaran dadanya seharian ini berdegup kencang.

Tubuh kecil Jaejoong yang tenggelam dalam pelukan sang penculik tiba-tiba merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda. Berbeda saat sang appa atau umma memeluknya. Hangatnya hingga merasuk kedalam dada, itu yang durasakan Jaejoong. Tak disadarinya dilingkarkan tangannya erat ikut memeluk punggung Yunho yang sudah menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk lehernya seakan ingin menghapal dan mengingat aroma bayi yang sempat memabukkan penculik itu dimalam saat Jaejoong meminta dipeluknya.

"Yunho hyung, apa kita akan bertemu kembali? atau apakah Hyung akan melupakan Joongie?" dua bola mata indah itu menatap penuh harap kepada namja penculiknya yang masih memeluknya erat, tatapan mereka masih bertemu seakan tak rela melepaskan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Aniya, aku tidak akan melupakan orang yang telah menolong umma-ku" jawab Yunho tegas. Tatapan musangnya belum juga beranjak dari sepasang doe indah yang masih setia dalam dekapannya.

"Jeongmal?" doe eyes itu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu saat mata musang itu tak juga magalihkan tatapannya.

"Ne, aku serius Joongie ah" ucap Yunho mantap.

"Mianhe kalau Joongie sudah menyusahkan hyung..."

"Joongie tidak menyusahkan, aku malah yang menyusahkan keluargamu"

"Tapi Joongie pernah pipis sembarangan didalam apartemen hyung..."

"Tapi aku sering membentakmu"

"Tapi Joongie suka cengeng dan menyusahkan"

"Aku suka Joongie yang cengeng dan manja, hehehe"

"Tapi Joongie...eumhhh"

Dan akhirnya bibir hati itupun sukses membungkam bibir cherry yang tak henti berceloteh mengenai dirinya yang telah menyusahkan. Hanya kecupan yang agak lama bukan ciuman panas yang diberikan bibir hati itu.

"Y-Yunho hyung..." dan kini wajah cantik itu tak sanggup menatap mata musang yang masih terus menatapnya lekat. Masih terasa basah bibirnya oleh saliva dari bibir hati yang telah lancang mengecup cherry merahnya tanpa permisi.

"Mian...aku telah lancang"

"G-Gwaenchana hyung..." Wajah cantik itu masih tertunduk seakan ada yang dicarinya dibawah sana. Namun seketika dagunya terangkat oleh tangan lebar namja yang baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Jaejoongie, ijinkan aku terus menatap kedua mata indah ini setidaknya selama perjalanan pulang kita...aku ingin terus menatapnya, jadi kumohon jangan menunduk lagi dihadapanku" ucap Yunho dengan menatap lekat kedua mata doe yang sangat dikagumi keindahannya itu.

"B-Baiklah hyung..." jawab pemilik doe eyes itu dengan terbata. Jaejoong sangat menyadari jika waktunya bersama Yunho tinggal hitungan menit lagi. Jika mereka sudah berada dibawah dan menemukan taksi untuknya disitulah saatnya mereka berpisah.

"Arraso, kau lihat restoran diujung sana? tunggulah aku disana pesanlah makanan duluan aku akan menyusulmu kemudian" ujar Yunho menunjuk kesalah satu rumah makan yang terletak di area tempat mereka berada. Tanpa membantah Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya kearah rumah makan yang tunjuk Yunho mengambil tempat dekat jendela sehingga ia bisa kembali melihat kelap-kelip lampu dikejauhan kota seoul.

Tak berapa lama Yunho menyusul dan bergabung bersama Jaejoong menyantap makan malam mereka. Kedua manusia sesama jenis itu menyantap makan malam mereka dengan sedikit canggung. keduanya baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong menghabiskan makanan mereka dalam diam tak seorangpun dari keduanya yang bersuara hanya untuk sekedar mencairkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

Kedua namja tersebut larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Dalam hati mereka inilah saat terakhir mereka bertemu dan entah kapan mereka akan bertemu kembali. Jaejoong yang kian merasa berat hati untuk berpisah dengan penculik tampannya hanya terus menerus menundukkan wajahnya tak ingin menatap wajah tampan dihadapannya yang malah terus menatapnya sedari tadi.

Bukankah Jaejoong sudah berjanji kepada Yunho untuk tidak menundukkan wajahnya lagi? tampak raut kecewa diwajah Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya karena dengan begitu ia tak dapat menatap kedua mata indah milik Jaejoong yang selalu menghipnotisnya untuk terus memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie...kita berpisah disini, taksinya sudah menunggu gomawo atas semuanya, hari ini terasa sangat menyenangkan bersamamu"

'...'

"Jaejoongie, taksinya menunggu"

'...'

"Jaejoongie Gwaenchana?"

"hiks..."

Yunho tampak sangat terperanjat ketika melihat tetesan airmata yang berasal dari kedua mata Jaejoong terlebih lagi bersamaan itu mulai terdengar isakan pelan si cantik yang sedari keluar dari restoran terus munundukkan wajahnya. Yunho dan Jaejoong kini telah berada dikawasan luar namsan Tower dimana Yunho telah menyetop taksi untuk membawa Jaejoong kembali kepelukan keluarganya.

"Joongie..."

_**Grebb~**_

"Yunnie, hiks..."

"Joongie..."

Yunho tersentak saat tubuh kecil itu tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, sangat jelas dirasakannya tubuh kecil Jaejoong yang terguncang pertanda semakin keras isak tangisnya. Kekagetannya kian bertambah saat mendengar panggilan Jaejoong kepadanya yang berbeda, terasa sangat lucu ditelinganya.

"Jongie uljima...bukankah kau akan segera bertemu orang tuamu? seharusnya kau senang bukan menangis seperti ini" bujuk Yunho pelan agar Jaejoong menhentikan tangisannya. Namun bukannya malah berhenti isakan Jaejoong malah bertambah keras bahkan pelukan ditubuhnya-pun terasa semakin kencang.

"Yunnie...Joongie tidak mau berpisah, jebbal bawa Joongie bersama Yunnie saja, hiks..." airmata terus membanjiri wajah putih Jaejoong, sedangkan Yunho hanya dapat terdiam tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengar dari bibir cherry yang semakin erat memeluknya.

"Joongie pulanglah, aku berjanji akan menemuimu setelah ummaku sembuh nanti" ucap Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong agar mau pulang dan segera masuk kedalam taksi yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"T-Tapi Yunnie t-tidak bohong kan?" tanya bibir cherry itu tak percaya dengan ucapan Yunho barusan.

"Aniya aku tidak bohong aku berjanji, umma-mu membutuhkanmu Joongie ah, ppali nanti ahjussi itu tak sabar menunggumu" ujar Yunho kembali dan perlahan pelukan erat Jaejoong ditubuhnya mulai mengendur.

"Yunnie tidak bohong?"

"Aniya aku tidak bohong"

"Yaksok?

"Ne"

"Arraso Yunnie, sampai berjumpa kalau begitu, Joongie tunggu eoh?"

_**Cup~**_

"Eh? Joongie mau membalas eoh?"

Kini raut wajah tampan Yunho yang berubah bersemu merah saat tanpa diduganya cherry merah yang selalu menggiurkannya itu menempel dibibir hatinya. Namun ia merutuki kebodohannya yang tak sempat membalas kecupan singkat tersebut karena keburu Jaejoong berlari menuju taksinya karena sangat malu atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya barusan. Ia membalas apa yang sudah Yunho lakukan kepadanya sewaktu berada dipuncak menara Seoul tadi.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong Yunho hanya dapat menarik nafas pelan, diusapnya kasar wajahnya yang sudah berubah menjadi 'lebih' tampan akibat perawatan disalon bersama Jaejoong tadi. Lama tak juga beranjak tubuh kekar namja yang menyadari rasa 'kehilangannya' akan sosok manja Jaejoong yang menjadi tawanannya dalam 2 hari ini.

"Keluarlah, aku tahu tahu kalian disana..."

Tiba-tiba bibir hati itu mengeluarkan suara bassnya pelan namun jelas terdengar dikeheningan malam itu, seakan ada yang diajaknya berbicara walaupun tubuhnya tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri sedari tadi.

"Aku tahu kalian sudah mengikuti sejak tadi, keluarlah aku tidak akan melawan..."

**_Srakkk~_**

Bunyi semak belukar yang terkuak dari arah belakang Yunho bersamaan dengan munculnya dua sosok namja berseragam polisi yang salah satu diantaranya bertubuh tambun.

"K-Kau kami tangkap dengan tuduhan membawa lari anak dibawah umur dari keluarganya yang sudah melaporkan kehilangan anak tersebut" ujar polisi yang berbadan gemuk. Keduanya menodongkan senjata kearahnya.

"Arraso, aku tahu silahkan tangkap dan borgol kedua tanganku, aku mengaku bersalah" pasrah Yunho seraya menyerahkan kedua tangannya yang langsung disambut borgol oleh si jidat lebar teman si gendut.

"Kau kami bawa kekantor dan akan memproses kasusmu, kau boleh menggunakan jasa pengacara untuk membelamu dipersidangan nantinya dan jika tak mampu kami akan menyediakan pengacara untukmu" ucap polisi yang berjidat lebar yang bername tag Sersan Park Yoochun.

"Arraso sersan Park, namun bolehkah aku meminta tolong sesuatu" mohon Yunho sebelum kedua polisi yang membuntutinya sedari pagi itu membawanya dari tempat itu, tempat dimana ia baru saja berpisah dengan Jaejoong tak jauh dari kawasa namsan Tower atau menara Seoul.

"Baiklah apa itu" ucap salah satu dari sersan polisi itu.

"Aku mohon agar anak tersebut jangan diberitahu perihal penangkapanku ini, tolong sampaikan kepada keluarganya, aku bersedia dihukum seberat-beratnya atas perbuatanku ini"

.

.

.

**tbc yee **

**review jika menghargai :)**

**twitt : peya_ok**

**Fb : Mano shinki**

**see you in the next chap...*bow**


End file.
